A Match Made in Arkham
by prankstergangster83
Summary: Another take on the Harley Quinn Origin story. This is my first fanfic. I do not own these characters, I just like to play with them.
1. Chapter 1

Harleen was just your average girl.

Yeah right, Her life was more messed up than a cheesy novel. Sure, she's a successful doctor now. For her, growing up was one hell of a ride. She lost her parents at a very young age. She has only a few faded, broken memories of them, mostly reliving them in dreams. Most of them start the same...

A picnic, at a lake, and even though she cant remember the name, she remembers the cool fall air. The sky was overcast, blocking the last few rays of sunshine the day had to offer. She can't see their faces, but she knows. A child knows her parents, instinctually, her mother's smooth soft hand holding her small fragile one. She can hear her father's rich bark of laughter. The warm, safe feeling it gave her.

The sky became so dark, blocking all warmth , she glances up. The suns not gone, three shadows are blocking the warm rays. Her mother's hand tightens on hers. The men begin yelling, but she can't understand the words. Everyone talking at the same time. Her mother pushes her back, hiding her from view. That's when things get spotty, she hears a loud pop, like a firecracker, her father falls. A second pop, her mothers hand pulls at hers when her body falls. Everything is quiet, Harleen refused to open her eyes, instinctually not wanting to see the scene before her.

Rough hands grab her arms, she hears laughter, then she's flying. No she's falling. Panic grips her as she hits the icy water. She's so cold as she sinks towards the bottom, her small body not strong enough to tread the water around her. Then there was just black.

Harleen woke up in a sweat, with her heart racing. Turning on the light by her bedside, she sees that she is home, safe. Reaching into the nightstand drawer she pulls out her trusty bottle of oxys . She swallows them dry and waits.

Throwing back the covers, she walks to the bathroom to get ready. She hates when she has that dream. It makes her... feel.

"Get ahold of yourself Harley," she tells her reflection. She showered, her meds finally kicking in, giving her the numb euphoria she was looking for. Stepping out and drying herself, She decided to grab some breakfast. Clad in her bra and panties and covered by her ratty house coat, she poured herself a small bowl of fruit loops. Harleen decided to eat in her living room. She plopped herself on the couch and turned on her small television . She let the news anchor drone on, while she ate and stared blankly at the wall.

By 6:00 a.m. she was dressed and headed to Arkham. Harley craved the monotony of her routine. It helped her, the normalcy of it all. The short drive helped her center herself. The mask of Harleen that she wore , slid into place as she pulled up to the large gates. Rolling down her window, she scanned her badge sighing as the gates slowly slid open. She parked in her assigned parking place, and automatically pulled the glovebox open and grabbed her bottle of oxy. Taking another pill before work, routine. Normal Harleen, normal job, normal car, normal addiction. Self medication at its best. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and readied herself. She plastered her professional smile on and headed to the door.

"Good morning, Sarah. How are you this beautiful, dreary day?" Harley asked. Sarrah was one of the few people Harley actually enjoyed seeing. The older woman took to Harley almost immediatly when she first started.

"Well my arthritis is acting up, this wet weather, you know?" She smiled even though Harley knew she was in pain. Those smiles were contagious. Harley looked at the older woman. She had to be in her 60's, though Harley would be bold enough to ask. Her black hair showed no gray. She had black , sharp eyes.  
"but, Harley girl , you know me, I won't let that keep me down." the woman giggled like a teenager.

Harley smiled back at her, Still chasing Mr. Anderson?"she asked genuinely curious.

"Not chasing," she laughed "caught!" then realizing the volume in which she said it she blushed, makeing her rosey cheeks seem to glow.

"Good for you!" Harley laughed, "don't do anything I wouldn't do." she sang over her shoulder, walking to the door to enter the literal madhouse.

She scanned her badge and waited for the beep before opening the door. She had to mentally perpare herself for the "less enjoyable" people. Sad thing was it wasn't her patients, Harley LOVED her patients. She loathed her coworkers. The men treated her like a dumb blonde. Patronizing jerks! She busted her ass to get through school, top of her class. had to take smaller shitty jobs to work her way to where she was today. Ther still treated her like she slept her way to a 3.9 GPA.

The only thing worse than the men, believe it or not , was the women. Just because she didnt dress down in boxy shapeless clothes, she cant be taken seriousely. Harley knew she had a great body, dammnit she worked hard for that, too. She took gymnastics when she was younger, and as an adult went to the gym at least 3 times a week, and jogged most evenings.

Pushing the bad thoughts back, she swiped her badge to get in gher office, her own little sanctuary. She started her computer and checked her phone. She had a text from her only real friend Jess.

'drinks after work . found a new spot. dinner drinks and dancing, be ready'

Groaning out loud she replied 'sounds good txt me the address... 6ish?'

She put her phone in her pocket and turned her attention backk to her computer. Seven new emails, Yay for Monday. Two of the emails were weekend updates on her patients. Three were boring inter-office memos on upcoming events. Delete! One from her immediate supervisor and one from Dr. Strange. How odd, she had spoken to him maybe twice since she started here.

Joans email first, opening it Harley sighed in releif, she just wanted to get together to dicuss group therapy sessions. She replied to the message, agreeing to meet her in her office around lunch time.

"Well," she said outoud to noone, "here goes." she opened the email from Dr Strange. She didn't know alot about him, her worked on the Special team that dealt strictly with the "Rouge Gallery". The criminally Insane, The super bad guys. The thought gave her a chill.

"Harleen," the email began, "I have been advised by the board of directors that I must hire from within the company for the recently vacated position on my team. After looking over cases and progress, I would like for you to join my team on a trial basis to see if you feel you could handle it up here. Wednesday morning please meet me in my office at 10:00AM. Dress appropriatly."

Unable to stop herself, she squealed. "Finally," she thought "some recognition." She paused in her congratulations to herself...outloud she said to the empty room, "What the hell does he mean 'dress appropriatly'?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter contains an attempted rape and extreme violence you have been warned!**

Harleen was on cloud 9. She met with her patient she had sessions with on Mondays. A 15 year old girl, Beverly, who was nonverbal. Her parents couldn't handle the stigma that came with her, so they signed her over as a ward of the state. She had been at Arkham for two years now. Harleen had small breakthroughs with her. The young woman was a brilliant artist. Since Harleen had taken over her case, the girl had come out of her shell, slightly, but enough.

Sitting in her office, Harleen finished her report on the computer and added it to Beverly's file. Checking her wall clock she saw it was almost time to head to Joan's office. Harleen got up and straightened her desk, then took out the few bills she kept in her desk for lunches. Locking her office, she set off on the fun adventure of finding something edible.

Fifteen minutes later had her in Joan's office, snacking on a pudding cup. As she devoured the sweet treat, Joan was bouncing ideas off of her. They were good ideas, Harleen was impressed.

"Well?" Joan asked, "Do you think they will go for it?" Harleen thought about it, the idea was sound but was it practical?

"Honestly, I think it's a wonderful Idea. But you need to specify which patients would or would not have this "group session" option. Would this be only for the low threat level patients? Would you request this for the "rouge gallery"? You need to go at them with every detail taken into account, or else they will try to eat you alive."

"You're right of course, this is why I wanted your opinion." She smiled at Harleen.  
"It's so hard to be taken seriously by 'the boy's club'." Joan giggled at the name.

Harleen laughed with her friend. "So," she started, "I had an email this morning from Dr. Strange." she stated. She focused on the pudding cup, avoiding looking at Joan.

"Well, what did he want?" The woman sounded excited, and scared. Harleen looked up at her friend, trying not to show too much excitement.

"Nothing much, he just offered me a trial run on the 'Rouge Gallery Team', with a chance to stay on if I like it." She explained, as if these offers just fell from the sky.  
Harleen peeked at Joan, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Really?" she asked, Joan looked very surprised. "Be careful, Dr. Strange can be a bit sexist."

Harleen scoffed at that. "Most of the men up here are, sweetie." Tossing the pudding cup into the trash. She looked back up to her friend, "I'm so nervous, he told me to dress appropriately, what does that even mean?"

Joan laughed, "You are a woman, so, he wants you to dress like one. Probably a skirt, not too short, blouse. Heels for sure." looking thoughtfully at Harleen, she added, "you'll probably be okay, I just wouldn't wear slacks."

Harleen giggled at this one, she was a super girly girl. She enjoyed her pretty clothes, the only time she 'dressed down' was to go to the gym.

They finished lunch and Harleen headed back to her office. The rest of the day flew by and once 4:30PM hit she was out of the doors and headed home. By the time she reached her apartment, Jess had texted her the address and Harleen was getting excited. A single gal in Gotham could find all kinds of trouble to get into, if she knows where to look.

She picked a slinky black dress, put on her red bottom shoes, popped a few pills and called a taxi. She may be reckless, but she didn't drink and drive, a girl's got to have boundaries, right?

The taxi dropped her off in from of the club. She heard jess before she saw her. The squeal was unmistakable. "Just in time, I made us reservations in the restaurant above the club. Let s go." Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the large glass doors. The host led them to their table, holding their chairs out for them.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." he explained, then turned and left.

"Oh super classy," Harleen giggled, Jess looked at her and tried to hold back her own laughter. Jess straightened up, "Don't look now but I think our waiter is coming and he s a hottie!" Harleen raiser her eyes brow and calmed her giggle fit.

"Ladies, my name is Chris. What would you like to drink tonight?"

"Hello, Chris, I will just be having water with lemon tonight." Harleen told him, "I will too." Jess agreed.

"Perfect," Chris said, "Look over the menus and I'll be right back."

The waiter walked away and the girls burst into giggles. Once he returned, the girls ordered. It didn't take long to finish their food, both girls being eager to dance. They paid for their meals and headed to the small elevator to the side of the entrance.

They hit the button marked for the club level and the doors slowly closed. After just a few seconds, you could already hear the music muffled by the doors. Jess reached over and took Harleen's hand. "Ready?" she asked her.

"Always", Harleen replied. The doors of the elevator opened, assaulting the girls with the loud music. Smiling as she felt the bass vibrate through her body, she nodded to Jess. "Let s go"

Jess practically pulled Harley to the bar, starting a tab, Jess ordered them two Long Island Iced Teas. The bartender nodded and started making their drinks. Harleen turned from the bar and scanned the crowd, everyone was dancing, and her legs itched to get out there too. She reached into her bra and took out the small travel container that held her pills. She popped two into her mouth and dry swallowed.

Jess handed her the drink and she drank it down quickly. She put the empty glass on the bar and moved herself to the dance floor. The loud electronic music thrummed through her. She could feel the sweat rolling down her spine as she continued to dance. It was hot, almost too hot. Harleen looked through the crowd scanning it for Jess.

She walked towards the edge of the crowd, she still didn t see her friend. She walked towards the bar and leaned forward, holding on to the edge.

"Hey gorgeous." she heard from behind her. She tilted her head back to look at the man standing very close behind her. "Hi," Harleen said back, "I'm Harley."  
She smiled, looking at him. He had dark hair, lightly tanned skin, light eyes. A straight, well-shaped nose. And a mouth that looked like it was made for kissing.

"I'm David," he smiled "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." she replied lamely.

David ordered the both a shot of some clear liquor. "Bottoms up." she said then took the shot. Slapping the cup back down on the bar, she grabbed David's shirt, "dance with me," she commanded, pulling him to the dance floor.

They danced for some time. Until natured called, "I'll be back. she told David, then headed for the ladies room. She walked up to a line that seemed ten miles long. This was not going to work. Glancing over the line for the men's room was nonexistent. "Well that settles it." she said to herself.

Harleen went to the men s room and knocked as she opened the door. "Hello?" getting no answer, she headed to the last stall. She opened the door, surprised that the bathroom was fairly clean. The slight smell of urine was the worst of it. She stepped in and started to close the stall door. A hand stopped it.

"Hey, occupied buddy" she pulled to shut the door, the hand pulled back making the door swing open. "David, what the fuck? What are you doing?" The man just stared for a minute.

"You're such a cocktease." he barked at her. The harshness of his tone sobered her slightly. Her eyes widened, then narrowed at him.  
"Listen jerkoff you don't know anything about me. One shot and some dancing and you start making assumptions." Trying to shove past him, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back into the stall. He stepped in and shut the stall door pushing the latch closed. A chill ran up her spine, this was not good. The adrenaline started to spike her bloodstream, telling her to get out quick. "Move, David, this isn't funny." The words barely left her mouth when she felt the pain in her face and tasted copper. This bastard had just backhanded her.

The force of the hit made her hit the wall. Before she could react, he pounced. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her against the wall face first, using his upper body to hold her in place, while his hands were busy.

The 'oomph' she made seemed to excite him more, she could feel his erection pressed into her bottom. "You like that, huh slut?" he spat at her, while he pushed his hand up her leg and under her dress.

This was not happening, come on Harleen think, "David, please, not like this. Please stop." she pleaded.

His hand snaked around to the front of her panties. He roughly felt around pulling at the sides of her panties, until he found what he was searching for. She cried out at the sudden pain, as he shoved two fingers into her unprepared body.

"You like it?" he asked pumping his fingers in and out. No, David, please just stop now." wincing from the pain of the unwanted digits. He removed the offending hand and pulled her hair roughly moving her to the toilet. He lifted her dress, one hand pushing her down and the other obviously fumbling with his belt.

"No" Harleen thought "I am not going to be a victim again" she had decided, she was going to fight back.

He got his pants open, pulling his erection free. He drunkenly pushed her head down and tried to force himself inside her. He couldn't make it happen. His frustration evident as he grabbed her and turned her around, slamming her against the wall. He lifted her leg, attempting to push himself inside her sore body.

"Now or never," she thought. As he concentrated on his assault, she reached down for her only weapon, her shoe. "David?" she panted trying to get his attention. He grunted pushing slightly into her.

He lifted his head up, the anger apparent on him face. When she saw her moment, she took it. She slammed the heel of the shoe into his face, feeling a slight resistance, then the pop, as the stiletto punctured his eye.

He let out an awful scream. The sound, full with agony, did something to her. A new feeling traveled through her. A good feeling, better than any high she'd felt in a while. David had fallen back on the floor, his hand over his face, the fluid from his ruptured eye running through his fingers.

"You fucking bitch." he screamed at her. A slow smile spread on her face. She felt drunk on the power now. She looked down on the crying, screaming man, while raising the shoe again. She swung the shoe, jamming it deep into his neck. He tried to scream again but it came out as a gurgled, pitiful sound. He fell backwards, trying to pull the shoe free. 'Bad idea' Harleen thought to herself.

He pulled the shoe free, as he did the blood fountained out with his beat of his pulse. Harley picked up her shoe. Watching, absorbed in the dark spray, until it became a trickle. Harley turned and unlatched the stall, walking to the sink. She cleaned her shoe, putting it back on. She adjusted her dress and checked her face.

She was flushed, her eyes bright. Smiling, she turned to leave, waiting a second at the door to look if someone was watching. Seeing the coast was clear, she walked back into the noise of the club. Doing a quick scan of the room, she saw Jess dancing, and decided to leave. She'd text her later to say goodnight. Her emotions were all over the place, excitement, annoyance, exhilaration just all over tingles. She decided to walk back to her place, she had to walk this adrenaline off or she'd never get to sleep.

Her mind raced, the look of pain on his face, the power when she watched the life leave his eyes. The cool air helped her calm, and by the time she arrived at her apartment, all she wanted was to sleep. She took a hot shower, crawled into bed, and for the first time in years she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of her alarm woke her. She felt, different, better. She was usually up before her alarm and started on her self-prescribed medication by now. She sat up and stretched her sore muscles. The slight burn felt good, reminded her of the previous night's events. Lifting herself out of bed, she got up and started getting ready for work. The morning was pretty routine from there.

She got to the front doors, greeted Sarah, badged into the main building and started towards her office. Once inside, started up her computer as usual. Out of habit, she reached for her pills and paused. She realized she hadn't taken any meds all morning. She didn't really feel like it now, but withdrawal would be a bitch. She popped only one pill this time.

She got back onto her computer, deciding to make sure all her case files were up to date for the next doctor, not out of professional courtesy, but for the patients only. She started to load up the files and stopped. Out loud she said, "But first, coffee." and giggled to herself. She headed to the lounge to fill her cup.

She grabbed one of the throw away cups and headed to the kureig machine. As she waited for the black drink to brew, she overheard a rather loud, somewhat obnoxious voice.

"Yeah, that's what the news said, he was brutally murdered in that new club." Harley's heart began to beat faster. "They found him with his pants down in a pool of blood." She finished.

"Oh my," the other woman said, the shock evident in her voice.

At this Harley grinned, she picked up her cup of coffee and headed back to her office, humming a little tune. Once there she turned on the small radio she kept in her office. She tuned into the station and listened as she worked.

".. identified as David Swansong, a 24 year old student at Gotham University. The police have no leads at this time, and are asking anyone who might have any information to please come forward, you may choose to stay anonymous. We will keep you ..." Harley turned off the radio. She felt it again, that heat and tingle, in her belly, and lower.

Her phone chimed, drawing her out of her own thoughts. She looked, it was a text message from Jess. "Shit!" she thought to herself. She forgot to send her a message after she got home. She looked at the message.

'Please tell me you are ok . I couldn't find you last night. Someone was murdered! '

Sighing, she texted her friend back, assuring her she was fine, and yes, she heard about the murder. Deciding it was time to actually work, she buckled down and started on her reports. The day seemed to drag by. But by quitting time she was ready. She had typed and finished all of the reports. She had typed up case summaries on her patients for their new doctors. She had even gone to visit the ones she could.

Wednesday morning she was, of course, running late. She finished getting ready and grabbed a protein bar for breakfast. Taking one pill and downing her almost too hot coffee, she was out the door and speeding to Arkham. Lucky for her she didn't have to meet with Dr. Strange until 10:00 AM, giving her a bit of prep time.

She kept herself busy, trying not to glace too much at the clock. She could hear her foster mother's voice, "A watched pot never boils." Harley hated that saying, it was as stupid as you could get. Of course it would eventually boil. It's just nonsense. Finally it was 9:50, she gathered her things and headed to Strange's office.

She knocked on the door at 9:55, after a second she heard a faint "Enter." She opened the door and stepped into the well-lit office. "Good morning Dr. Quinzel, you're early." He observed without looking up at her.

"Yes, sir, like they say 'if you're not early, you're late." She quipped.

"Have a seat please." He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. Harley sat down, crossing her legs. She set the portfolio on the second chair, and waited.

"May I call you Harleen?" he asked, finally looking up from his paperwork. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. She nodded. "Wonderful, I have to say Harleen I was very impressed by your work. You have made incredible progress with your patients."

"Yes, sir, I work very hard for my patients, and I don't give up easily." She told him trying to hide the blush from his praise.

"Please, call me Hugo." He continued, "I believe you will be a tremendous asset to our group. We work with the worst of the worst. They are not just dangers to themselves. These people have openly murdered and show little to no remorse." He stopped there and picked up a large stack of papers. "These are the numerous releases you will have to sign just to step foot on the floor with all of them. He explained.

"I am fully aware, just show me where to sign." She replied. Grabbing a pen from her portfolio.

He chuckled, "Eagerness, how delightful." He flipped through the papers pointing randomly. Harleen had a cramp in her hand. Strange picked up the stack of papers and placed them in a file folder on his desk. "Well Harleen, you ready for the tour?" He asked, heading towards the door. Harleen stood, portfolio in hand, and ready to go.

"Lead the way," she told him, feeling the flutter in her belly. They left his office and headed to the elevators. Once inside, Hugo swiped his badge and selected the High risk floor. Harleen turned to him, "I don't think I am cleared for this floor." She looked at her own badge frowning slightly.

"Nonsense, once you replied back to my E-mail, I put through the paperwork. You have all access to the facility, only doors you cannot open are the private offices of the other doctors." He explained, as the short trip up finished.

Her ambitious heart soared, she was moving up that power ladder. Those snotty back-biters are left on the ground floor. Her grin spread wide. She had to restrain herself from a victory dance and a girly squeal. Once the elevator dinged and opened, Harleen could see a long hallway, although it was well lit, Harleen felt it was dreary.

Hugo interrupted her musings, "This is the main hallway, on the right is the nurses station, and the left is security." Harley glanced right, seeing two portly nurse and one orderly. She smiled and turned to her left, behind thick glass was the small security office, on the right of the window was a locked door.

"Let's test your badge, go ahead and swipe this one." Hugo instructed. Harley was excited, if this worked, then it was real. She grabbed her badge and swiped it. There was a small beep and the light turned green. She sighed a breath of relief.

"Very good, let's continue." Hugo said walking up to the door. He swiped his badge and walked through first, and Harleen followed, the door closing with a loud click. "The green door, is the security surveillance room, there are always two guards inside." Hugo turned. " through the red door, is the Rogue Gallery. The patient cells, then further down the high security recreation room, past there the session rooms." Hugo quickly explained.

Her heart raced, Only two doors between the rouge gallery and everyone else. "Ready?" Hugo asked. Harleen smiled.

'Born ready.' she thought to herself, "Yes, sir." She said aloud. Taking her at her word, Hugo led her through the red door.

Not sure what she expected, Harleen scrunched her nose at the stale air on the other side of the door. The room beyond looked sterile, very clean all glass and metal. The air was a bit chilly, but not unbearably so. Hugo seemed to give her time to check out her surroundings, the room was fairly large, both sides lined with patient cells. The doors a solid plexiglass with small air holes and a metal slat she assumed was for food trays. A few of the cells had lights on.

"These are the high security patient cells," Hugo explained, "We are lucky enough to no be at full capacity so we alternate patients with empty cells between each." He pointed at the first lit cell. "That is Pamela Isley, now known as Poison Ivy, some patients prefer their alias's to be used. We oblige as long as it keeps the tempers lowered." He continued as they walked over to her cell. "Miss Ivy is considered one of our lower risk rogues, she has followed rules and shown no outward aggression, so she has earned a few privileges."

Harleen looked into the small cell, her eyes first drawn to the deep red hair and faintly green skin of the woman. She was amazing, Harleen noticed Ivys gaze on her and tried to hide the embarrassed blush.

"Newbie?" Ivy asked Hugo, nodding towards Harleen. He smiled at this, and before he could answer Harleen spoke up.

"Only to this floor, I've been at Arkham for Two years." Harleen had no idea why she felt the need to explain herself to the patient. Maybe it was a girl thing.

Ivy turned her head back to Hugo, "She's feisty, I like her." Hugo smiled again. "She's not for you, Ivy. She will be assisting with some of the," he paused as if he was searching for the right words, "less than cooperative patients." He told her, "I will still be in charge of your sessions, don't worry my dear."

The sentence made Harleen look at Hugo now, the pride and affection was pouring out of him in wave. She cringed inwardly, trying to hide the cold shudder down her spine.

Hugo turned back to her, "Shall we?" he gestured to the next cell. Harleen followed behind Hugo, and stopped at the next cell with a light on. "Here we have Harvey Dent, some days he will answer to his name, others only his alias Two-face. Harleen's head turned when she heard a small growl from inside the cell.

"Hey doc, whatcha got there?" Harvey asked leering at Harleen. "She's cute." He said has he sized her up. Harleen felt her temper flare, "I didn't think someone like you would make such a comment." She spat at him.

He jumped up from his cot, "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled at her, obviously trying to scare her.

She looked at him, rolling her eyes at the overly aggressive display, "As a former politician, I assumed someone would have taught you tact." She spat back at him. The sound of his sudden laughter startled her for a second, but she recovered quickly.

"So sorry," he said while still chuckling slightly. "No offence meant."

"Apology accepted." Was all she said, but refused to look at him again. Hugo continued with the introduction as if nothing had happened. When Harleen continued to blatantly ignore Dent, the patient seemed genuinely hurt. When he began to try to apologize again Harleen knew she had him. Dent would go out of his way to get her forgiveness. Inside she giggled, it never hurt to play up being a girl. If a guy was chauvinistic enough to fall for it, sucks to be him.

"Continuing on," Hugo said as he turned, giving Harleen a knowing look and a small grin. "Across the room from Ivy and Dent is the patient I would like for you to take lead on. This is Jonathan Crane, alias The Scarecrow." Harley got her notepad ready to write down everything Hugo said. "He has been one of our most stubborn patients to date, He refuses to speak more than a few words to any of the doctors we have thrown at him. You will see him on Thursdays to start. "

Harleen looked up when she had finished her notes and watched as Hugo went to the door of the cell. "Good morning Mr. Crane," he said tapping on the door. The pile of blankets on the bed moved slightly, A mumbled "Go away" could barely be heard, "it's not Thursday." The lump said.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Dr. Quinzel. She will be taking over your treatment starting tomorrow." He explained to the, once again, quiet lump.

"I don't need a doctor," he explained, "I am a doctor." The lump mumbled.

"Yes, yes either way, you will meet with Dr. Quinzel on Thursdays." Having said that he walked away leaving the lump mumbling. Harleen looked back at the lump on the bed, 'sheesh' she thought, 'Jonathan Crane is creepy'.

Harleen turned and followed Hugo to the next cell, Hugo smiled, "Over here is our toughest patient. He not only refuses to talk most of the time, he is also known to be violent." Harleen looked into the cell, her heart seem to stop in her chest. It was The Joker. She looked back at Hugo quickly. He smiled again.

The Joker's voice was not what she had expected when he said, "Morning Doc." It was very melodic, the highs and lows not where you would expect them in the words.

Hugo disrupted her thoughts, "good morning Mr. Joker, I wanted to introduce Dr. Quinzel before we started our session today." With that said, The Joker cut his eyes to Harleen's, his eyebrows, or lack of, shot up.

"Well now, what is this? A lady shrink? Hmmmm quite the looker too." He smile as if he had just said the funniest thing.

"Yes, well, she will be joining our session today if you are up to it." Hugo said, as if Joker had a choice.

Joker laughed, then seemed to become very serious, "I'll have to check my schedule, but I'm sure I could pencil you in." a pause then he burst into laughter at his own corny joke.

Hugo smiled, "Wonderful!" he turned to look at the still silent Harleen, and nodded. They both had turned to leave when Joker spoke again.

"Hey, doc?" They both looked at him "See you soon."

The cackled started again. They continued down the hall, Hugo pointed out a few more of the patients, but didn't stop to introduce them. When they reached the end of the room there was another door to swipe their badges.

They stepped through the door to the rather large recreations area. On one side of the room there was a television behind a wire cage, a couch, and loveseat. There were a few potted plants scattered around, making it seem homely.

"When the patient follow their treatment plan and don't cause any severe problems they get free time in here." Hugo explained as they continued to walk. There was another door, and beyond that were the session rooms. In the narrow hallway, Hugo pointed towards the different doors. "This door leads to the one on one session room," he pointed further down "That is the group session room, we don't use it often. And the last doors are the observation rooms with the two way mirror." He pointed to the third and fourth door. "They also have video and audio recording as well."

Harley's stomach was full of butterflies. She hadn't felt this good since, well, she calls it "the David incident". This was what she had been working towards.

"Which room will we see The Joker in today?" she asked looking between the rooms.

"I think today the one on one room will be fine. Though it would technically be two on one today." He chuckled at his horrible Joke. Harleen tried not to roll her eyes. "Let's have lunch brought up and we can go over our strategy before Mr. Joker arrives." He suggested. At Harleen's nod, he called down to the security desk and put the lunch order in.

Once the food had arrived, time seemed to fly by, but the felt as if they had a game plan. Hugo pretty much gave her free reign to interview and try to get any information at all. They had very little on The Joker.

Harleen barely touched her lunch, but managed to take two oxys without Hugo noticing. She was cleaning up the last of her food when she heard the sharp knock on the door. Hugo go up to answer the door then returned. "That was Turner, the head security guard on this floor, he was giving us the heads up, they are bringing him this way." He explained.

Harleen's mouth went dry and palms started to sweat. This patient made her nervous. Like she was still just an intern. Two sharp raps on the door and it opened, The Joker was lead through the door and to the far side of the table.

"Mr. Turner, you can remove the ankle chains, Mr. Joker has nowhere to go." Harleen heard herself say. The guard looked at her, then Hugo. Turner nodded to the guard nearest The Joker and waited as he unchained him. The guard then pushed Joker into the chair, and the three guards turned and left the room.

Harleen turned from the door and looked at the patient across from her, noticing her was staring at her, intently. She stared back, showing no fear, as Hugo started off the session with the normal questions. Joker's attention never left hers. She decided to take action, what did they have to lose? Giving herself a mental shake, she asked in her sweetest voice, "Mr. Joker, how was your lunch?"

A smile spread across his face, "abysmal." Was all he said. She smiled "Well, I will look into that for you." She told him, trying to sound more confident than she actually was. She looked to Hugo, who gave her the slightest of nods, and continued. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions, kind of like a get to know you session. Your file is quite sparse and other than the swill they call news has reported, I don't know too much about you." She showed his the mostly blank first page of his patient file.

He was quiet for a breath or two, then leaned forward, "Ask away Doctor." He giggled and waited for her first question.


	4. Chapter 4

recap

* * *

He was quiet for a breath or two, then leaned forward, "Ask away Doctor." He giggled and waited for her first question.

* * *

Harleen looked over at Hugo then back at The Joker. "Let's start with the basics," she picked up her pen, "State your full name please." She looked back at him, pretty sure how this would go.

Joker smiled at her "Joker." He said simply. Harleen knew it would go this way.

"Your real name please." Hugo chimed in. The Joker still kept his eyes on Harleen, and said "It's the only name I know."

Harleen smiled, "OK, Date of Birth?" she kept his gaze, not even blinking. He just shrugged. She smiled, "Ok Mr. Joker, how about this. Tell me about your earliest memory."

"Oh, pretty shrink wants the good stuff, huh?" He smiled, "hmmm let me think, a few flashes of Batsy, Lots of pain, lots of blood, and lots of fun." He shrugged.

Harleen looked at him, "Ok, any childhood memories?" she asked, knowing this was going nowhere. "nope." Was his reply.

Harleen decided, this was it, she had to pull out the backup questions. Something to snag his interests. They were losing him, he was staring at the ceiling.

Harleen looked back at Joker, "what do you believe is your greatest accomplishment in your life, so far?"

His head shot up and he looked at her again, Eyes sharp, he smiled, "I am the Clown Prince of Crime." He told her as if he were saying 'the sky is blue'. Harleen giggled at that one.

His eyes narrowed, "what do you say Doc, Am I crazy?" he asked, almost daring her to say yes.

"Too soon to tell." She stated. Now he laughed. "Oh I like her."

"Good", Hugo told him "Dr. Quinzel will take over your treatments, Wednesdays and Fridays, for now, I think will suffice."

Joker grinned, "You're the boss," he paused, "for now." Harleen was taken aback by his compliance. She wasn't going to let her guard down, but she was getting excited.

The knock on the door alerted them to the end of the session. The guards entered and Everyone stood. Once the guards has him secured, they left, Joker giving no resistance. When the door closed, Harleen looked over to Hugo, "So? Thoughts or critiques?" she asked. She was feeling confident, and knew the more they met, the better the sessions will go.

"I think he's curious about you. If you use that to your advantage, I think you will excel at helping him." He smiled, "Harleen, I see a lot of similarity between us. We share that drive and commitment to the patients. You did amazing, but I think he was holding back because I was in the room." He headed towards the door. "Just head back to your office, type up your report, and start a new file for Joker. I will send over what little I have on Crane to you."

"Absolutely," she was still feeling like this was all a dream she would be waking up from soon. She left the room and headed back out towards the exit. Once she walked into the room that held the cells, she found herself walking towards Jokers cell. She saw him, lying on his cot, one arm up and across his eyes. She stared at him, she couldn't help it. His hair so vividly green, and skin so pale. The visible tattoos, standing out. She was startled when he spoke.

"Hello Lady doc." He said slowly lowering his arm.

She felt the blush start to move up to her face. "Hello Mr. Joker." She said back to him.

"Please, call me J," his voice smooth as honey. She felt the blush grow. "Sure thing, Mr. J." she told him.

He giggled again, "Oh, I like that, Mr. J sounds so official." She couldn't help but smile, his good mood was quite contagious. His laughing stopped suddenly, "So Doc, what are you on?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Wh..What do you mean Mr. J?" she asked. There was no way he could tell she was on any medication.

"Oh dear, I'm not judging, it's just your eyes are slightly glossy, I know that dead look inside. So, I'll ask again, what's your poison?" he asked sitting himself up on the small bed.

Now she was feeling defensive, "That is a highly inappropriate question." She spat back.

"Pity…" he laid back on the bed, "I don't like liars." He covered his eyes again. Harleen took that as a signal that this conversation was over. She turned and walked to the exit. Once that door closed, she hurried back to her office. She sat at her desk and took another oxy. There was no way he could know.

She finished her notes and Hurried home. Tonight she was going out, to clear her head.

She rushed home and got ready, letting her long hair down. She decided to go with a two piece outfit, She wasn't taking any chances her skirt had a sewn in pocket in the waistband for lipstick, money, or whatever a girl needed. Harleen was using hers for her knife. No one was messing with her tonight. Once her cab arrived she left, hoping to dance and have fun.

As the cab pulled up, she was counting out the cash for her trip. "Keep the change." She told the guy, and hopped out, ready for fun. Once inside she headed straight to the bar and started a tab. She ordered two shots of tequila and a cosmo. She downed the two shots and leaned back to relax and sip the cosmo slowly, waiting for the warmth of the alcohol to hit.

Feeling ready she went out to dance, the buzz of the drinks making her relax, her body humming. A loud squeal pulled her mind back to earth, she turned to the sound. "Harley!" Jess screamed running up to hug her.

"Hey," she said back, "you here alone?" she asked Jess, worried for the only friend she had. "No, I came here with a few ladies from work, I didn't know you'd be here, you usually don't go out on Wednesdays." She explained obviously feeling guilty.

"No worries, I just felt like dancing." Harley explained. Jess pulled her to the group of girls, who were happy to have a table by the bar. "Ladies, this is my bestie, Harley," Jess introduced her. "Harley this is Samantha," she pointed to the red head, "and that is Addison." Ending with the brunette.

Harley nodded to each, "nice to meet you ladies." She turned back towards the bar and got a waitresses attention. "This round is on me." She told the group. The ladies ordered and Harley had it put on her tab. The drinks came quick, thankfully. The silence in the group was, well, awkward.

Harley sipped her drink, looking at Jess, giving her 'The look'. "So, Harley is a doctor at Arkham." Jess blurted out. The two other women looked over at her, eyes curious.

"That's amazing, what's that like?" Addison asked. Samantha nodded vigorously, adding, "I heard they have to keep the real nutjobs sedated." Keeping her eyes on Harley looking for a reaction.

Used to this kind of morbid curiosity and gossip, Harley kept cool. "No one is 'kept' sedated," she said rolling her eyes, making it seem like the dumbest think she ever heard. "Most patients just need help and understanding." She smiled softly as she gave a generic response knowing it would disappoint the two. It made her giggle inside. She finished her drink and looked at Jess. "I'm going to go dance, I will text you later." Jess smiled at her. "Nice to meet you girls" she lied and left the table.

Harley moved back to the dance floor, but she just couldn't get back that feeling. She decided to call it a night, going to the bar to close out her tab. As she walked to the exit, a very cute guy caught her eye. He smiled at her, then started her way. "Are you leaving? It's still early." He asked

"Sorry, got to get my beauty sleep." She joked turning to leave. He grabbed her arm. "Wait, can I walk you out?" he asked. She looked at him. "Nah, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She pulled her arm free and left.

The air outside was crisp, almost too cold. She rubbed her hands together as she walked. Tonight was a bust. She just wanted to have fun and dance. Jess's coworkers had ruined her good mood. She reached into her bra for her pill container, as she pulled it out, a large hand engulfed hers.

"What's this?" a newly familiar voice asked. She turned, trying to yank her hand free. Seeing the handsome face of the guy she just turned down gave her mixed feelings. Yea she was pissed he decided to lay a hand on her without permission. But this could end up fixing her ruined evening. She smiled, "let go of my hand you ass hat." She said sweetly.

This prick laughed, he had no idea how much trouble he was in now. He used his other hand to grab her wrist. Squeezing until the pain was too much. She winced and opened her hand, showing him the small container. "Wow, let's see, are these party favors?" he asked looking at the small pills inside. He closed the container and put it in his pocket. "thanks." He said, as if she had offered them to him willingly.

He used the grip on her wrist to pull her with him. She halfheartedly fought, just so he wouldn't be too suspicious. He pulled her to an SUV, parked illegally, in a fire lane. This guy was douche of the century. He opened the back door and shoved her roughly inside, following close behind. She turned around, looking him dead in the eye. This made him pause a second. Harley wondered what he had seen in her face.

"Listen, you seem like a girl who likes to party, we can have our fun here and then I can even drive you home, after." He moved toward her but she put her arm out, stopping him. "You want to have fun?" She asked, still looking at him. He smiled and slowly nodded his head. "Okay, let's have fun." she said.

She pushed him back, placing herself over him. He leaned back half against the door. Harley leaned forward, kissing him hard. She pulled his head back by the hair and devoured his mouth. His hands moved to her back, sliding down until he gripped her ass tight, almost painfully. She pulled back slightly, and bit him hard on the lip. He just growled at her and started to kiss her neck. She felt that spacey, fuzzy tingle she wanted. This was it, this jerk had saved her evening. As his mouth continued to travel down her neck and shoulder, she reached between their bodies. He gave her room, thinking she was reaching for him. She instead snaked her hand to her waistband of her skirt and reached for her knife.

Freeing it from the small pocket, she pressed the button, silently ejecting the blade. She gripped the hilt firmly, and yanked him back by the hair. He let himself be pulled backwards, she pushed his down. He smiled, until he saw the knife. As he became aware of the danger he was in, Harley struck. She plunged the blade into his chest, there was no resistance as it slid deep. He made a gurgling sound. She removed it knife and struck again. And again. Blood was everywhere.

He had finally stopped moving, the vacant look in his eyes. Harley sat there, still straddling his body. This was close, but it didn't give her the same thrill. She looked around and found a hoodie in the front seat that smelled like sweat. She pulled it over her head, and cleaned her knife off on his jeans, closed it and put into the pocket of her borrowed hoodie. She was about to leave when she remembered, she dug in his pocket and took her pills back.

She left the car and walked home, the blood cooling on her clothes made her try to hurry the last few blocks. She hurried up to her apartment and showered. She was filled with a sense of dissatisfaction. She sighed as she crawled into her bed and slept. That night she dreamt, again, of the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke well before her alarm. The dream ending the same as always. No use trying to go back to sleep, she decided to shower and look over crane's file. Since today was her first session with Dr. Jonathan Crane, she needed to figure out her game plan. He was a doctor, and like herself worked at Arkham. It must be so demeaning to be a patient now, on the other side of the glass. His area of interest was with phobias. No one knows what caused his to 'flip his shit', but boy he lost it.

If she could figure out what made him snap, maybe she could actually help him? She'd have to get him to talk to find out the triggering event. She glanced at his current treatment plan, shocked. No wonder he doesn't want to talk, they have him so doped up, she was surprised he could function at all.

By the time she got to work, she had a tentative game plan, and like everything else in life, she would improvise the rest. She was in her office, and getting his new treatment plan finalized. Slowly weaning him off the drug regimen he was on would be the hardest part. The rest she would just start with a bit of professional and personal courtesy. Some times it's best to start simple.

Finished with all her preparations for their first session, Harleen took two of her pills, grabbed her file folder, and left for the elevators. The trip was short, and her nerves started to get to her, the closer she got to the red door. She stopped in front of it and took a deep breathe, in through her nose out through her mouth. She scanned her badge and entered.

Once inside the room, she noticed that all of the cells were empty. Everyone must be in the recreation room, even The Joker. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She continued her trek to the other door. She scanned into the other room. It was a sight to see. The 'worst of the worst' all getting along and being normal…ish.

She looked around, she saw the splash of green hair on the couch watching cartoons. She smiled, as she hurried to the last door to get to the session rooms, glad she wasn't seen. She went to the same room she was in before, and opened the door. She had full blown butterflies now. This was her very first solo session with any of the higher security patients. She sat at the table and glanced to see she had a few more minutes before Crane would be here.

She took another pill to calm her nerves. She heard the small knock on the door and then it opened. It was a different guard, then Crane, then the other guard followed.

The first guard looked at her, "Did you want him restrained?" he asked her.

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Crane won't bite." She told him noting the smug look on her patients face. The second guard unclasped the restraints on his wrists, then they both turned and left.

Harleen looked towards the man in front of her, trying to decide where to start. "Dr. Crane, how are you feeling today?" she asked, watching his face closely. He started at her for a full minute before he finally answered.

"Drugged." Was his reply. "Yahtzee!" she thought to herself.

"I am glad you brought that up." She told him looking at his file. "I have put through the orders to wean you off of several of the medications you are on. The list seems like overkill to me. I'm surprised you aren't a drooling zombie." She told him.

"Really?" he asked as if he thought this was a ploy.

"Yes, I am hoping that by the end of next week your list will be considerably shorter. How in the world am I going to help you otherwise?" she was feeling more confident by this point.

"Well let's hope so. I feel numb, not here, everything is fuzzy." He pouted.

She nodded, while giving herself a mental high-five, she had is attention now. "I am Dr. Quinzel, and I have a few questions for you if you think you are up to it." She looked at him expectantly. He shrugged at her. "Sure I guess." He said without much emotion.

"Wonderful, well first, Dr. Crane, Why fear?" she asked, picking up her pen to take notes for his file.

He smiled at her. It was a nice smile. "That's simple," he told her "I haven't felt fear since I was a very small child." He frowned at the thought. "As I went through school, seeing these people around me, the irrational fears they had. For example, one girl was scared of spiders. So scared that a small house spider, made her wet herself."

"Well, to be honest," she said to him, "spiders don't exactly evoke warm fuzzy feelings in most people. I am not scared of them, but I don't like them. I think for me, it is the fact that they have so many legs but no audible footsteps." She smiled as she said it.

Crane looked at her, then laughed. "Yes, I agree that's quite disturbing to think about, but to be scared to the point to empty your bladder?" He paused, looking at her.

"So your lack of fear, of these common phobias, inspired you to become a doctor?" she asked, so very glad she had taken a shorthand writing class, so she could capture every word he spoke.

He thought for a second. "Yes, and no. I became a doctor because that was what was expected of me. I specialized in phobias because of it. Trying to understand why I was different."

This was pure gold. Harleen couldn't believe everything he was telling her. Before she knew it the session was over.

"Well Dr. Crane, I will see you again next week. Hopefully you will be feeling significantly better by then. She told him as the guards readied him to go back to his cell.

"It's been a pleasure, Dr. Quinzel." He said as they left the room.

Harleen was floating on cloud nine. She couldn't believe how well that went. Hugo was going to be happy for sure. She was building a good foundation to start Crane's treatment on.

Harleen hurried back to her office and added her notes to his file. She checked in with the pharmacy before leaving, to make sure they had her new orders for his medicine regimen. She practically floated out of work that day.

She arrived at her apartment, she took the stairs instead of the elevator, to make up for her slacking at the gym. Letting herself inside, she made her a small meal, and sat down in front of the TV. Turning on the news, she listened absently, as she ate. She heard a mention to some guy found murdered in his own car. Other than the lady saying he was found by a meter maid, not too much was said. They weren't releasing his ID until they had notified his next of kin. Then the news anchor was on to the next story, Batman saving a woman from jumping off of a building. Vigilante or hero, blah blah blah.

She was back in her own thoughts soon enough, worried about her sanity. She knew she should be feeling some kind of remorse for her actions. She wasn't going to call it murder. Those guys were assholes. If they had kept their hands to themselves, they might still be alive. But she should feel something. Right? She felt nothing, during the acts she felt good, alive, now she was just numb. It almost seemed like she was watching someone else, she felt no guilt, like she was an innocent bystander.

She was giving herself a headache. She got up and put her plate in the sink, and turned off the TV. She got ready for bed, she felt exhausted, but took a sleeping pill to help. She needed rest before her big day with The Joker.

As she slept, she dreamt of the no name guy in the car. It was different though, she was on top of him, having sex with him. She was dressed like she was that night. He was shirtless, fully on his back as she moved, impaling herself on him. She looked at his chest, it was bloody. He was crying, but still fucking her. She moved her hand closer to his chest and saw she was holding her knife.

She smiled, slowly slicing the knife across his chest, at the same time picking up the pace of her movements. She felt the pressure and tightness low in her belly, she was close to her finish. She would help him to his. She continued to slash his chest, seeing small flashes of bone through the lines she carved.

As she felt herself about to climax she plunged the knife deep into this man's chest. His body jerked, causing her to burst over the edge of orgasm, waves of pleasure washing over her, from head to toe and back.

She woke up, her heart was pounding, between her thighs throbbing and her alarm blaring. She got up and decided a cold shower would do her some good, as the memory of the dream faded away.

She dressed for work, grabbing a piece of toast on the way out. The drive to Arkham was its usually dull experience. And the short route from her parking spot to her office the same as always. She turned on her computer and prepared her notes and report of Crane for printing and made it look pretty and neat.

She decided she wanted to hand the report to Hugo personally. She grabbed her things and headed to his office. When she reached his door she was happy to see he was there. She knocked.

"Come in" she heard and opened the door. "Harleen, good morning"

"Good morning. I just wanted to come by and give you my notes and report on Mr. Crane in person." She explained, handing him the file.

He looked a little surprised. "wonderful." He said as he opened the small folder and began reading. His face gave away nothing.

Harleen chewed her lip, cursing him for being so hard to read. He closed the folder and placed it on his desk. "Please, sit." He offered. She obeyed, wishing she would have eaten something more substantial for breakfast, as the nervousness ate at her gut.

"Harleen, I can't believe you got him to speak more than two words to you. I knew this was a good idea." His approval was obvious.

Harleen beamed at him. "I am so glad you approve, I have lowered his meds too. They seemed a bit excessive. But I have high hopes of truly helping him."

"No need to explain, you have free reign, he is your patient, fulltime. No treatments for him that you do not prescribe. You just keep me aware of progress and changes as you make them."

Harleen was speechless, she was lead on this case. Now she had to prove herself with The Joker's Case and she was golden.

"Let's hope you can crack the Joker's silence as well." He said as if reading her mind. "Though it will probably take more than one session." He looked at the clock. "How long of a session do you think you'll need for The Joker?" he asked.

The question caught her off guard. "Honestly, I have no idea, I was going to play it by ear."

He smiled, "Sure, whatever you need. I'll let the guards up there know. Just be careful, The Joker is a bit more volatile, no matter how calm he seems, he is far more dangerous than our Mr. Crane." he warned.

Harleen stood, and walked to the door. "I understand. I really do appreciate the opportunity you have given me." She said before leaving his office. She walked hurriedly back to her much smaller office, and prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

In her office, Harleen double checked, making sure she was ready for her first solo session with The Joker. Her nerves were not nearly as bad as she expected. Hugo giving her space to work a bit outside of the box was intoxicating. Her first idea was a little less conventional than most doctors would attempt with such a volatile patient. She took another pill, mostly out of habit, and readied her things.

The walk to the elevator was quick, and the ride up quicker. She could feel the butterflies in her belly. She did not want to mess this up. As she badged into the secure room, she had told security to send the patient her way. She hurried to the session rooms.

Once inside, she took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. She heard the faint taps on the door. Inhaling deeply, she stared expectantly at the large doorway. In walked a guard, followed by The Joker, and two more guards. When she saw him, she was instantly pissed. They had her patient in a straitjacket and what looked like a muzzle. The guards roughly pushed Joker into the chair, turning to see an angry doctor.

"You startled me, Dr. Quinzel." The guard blurted.

Harleen just stared at him, then with anger in her eyes spoke. "That will be all."

"Yes ma'am" the guards left the room, stopping just outside the door. Harleen followed them, "I will let you know when the session is over." She shut the door in his face before he could reply.

The Joker watched the exchange, amused by the fiery blonde. When Harleen walked back to him and started removing the mask, He was fascinated. He moved his jaw, and looked at her.

"Thanks, Doc." Was all he said. When she began removing the straitjacket, he almost lost it. 'She's brave, or stupid." He thought to himself.

She finished the jacket and set it and the mask to the side. She moved back to the table and sat down. "You aren't going to kill me, are you Mr. J?" she asked

The question was silly, he like that. "No, dollface, Mr. J wouldn't kill ya." He said with an unreadable look on his face.

"Good." Was all she said, she put her notepad to the far side of the table and just looked at him. He smiled. "Well doc, what do we have today? Are we going to look at the splotched and see things? Oh or word association?" he leaned forward, lowering his voice slightly, "That one's the worst."

She laughed. "No Mr. J, seeing how this is our first real session, we are going to do something fun." She watched as his attention was back on her. His curiosity was roused. "Fun huh? What would a gal like you consider fun?" he asked, making her blush slightly.

She smiled, "well up here there isn't much fun allowed." She deftly avoided the inquiry." So I brought these." She produced the deck of cards she had in her pocket.

He grinned, too big, a grotesque impersonation of a smile. "Oh doc, you know how to warm an old clown's heart." Then chuckled at his own statement.

She wasn't sure how to take that, but pressed forwards anyway. "Well, let's start simple. You know how to play Go-Fish?" she asked.

"Oh, goody", he clapped his hands together. "Deal, doc."

She shuffled the cards and dealt seven to each of them. "You're first" she told him, seeing his face light up with amusement.

"Got any twos?" he asked, face becoming serious. She looked at her cards and handed over her two of diamond. He giggled, placing the new pair down on the table. "Okay, Mr. J, got any sevens?" she asked,

He didn't even look at his cards, "go fish, Got any tens?"

This continued until Joker won the game, barely, fourteen pairs to Harleen's twelve. "Oh Dr. Quinzel, that was refreshingly fun. What's next?" he asked eyes sparkling.

She handed the deck to him, "dealer's choice." she said. He smiled again, he liked this doctor, and she wasn't near as uptight as the last few. She was smart too. Trying to butter him up with fun instead of talking about feelings. Sneaky, sneaky doctor. He was ready to see how far he could push. What she would allow.

"I was always partial to slap jack" he told her. She laughed, "I loved that when I was younger. Let's play." He nodded, shuffling then dealing the cards.

They placed their decks on the table, putting their "slapping" hand flat next to it. She looked at Joker now, a mischievous look in his eye, and the game began. Each took turns flipping over the top card, looking for the infamous jack.

Flip, flip, flip, flip, the Joker turned his next card and Harleen saw it was the jack of clubs. Her hand shot out and landed on the pile a millisecond before his. Joker's hand landed on top pf hers, and the warmth of it traveled up her arm, searing nerve endings.

She moved to pull the cards to her side of the table, but his hand latched onto hers, squeezing it enough to almost be painful. She looked up at him, but his face was blank.

He watched her, every emotion clearly on her face. Surprise, annoyance, the blush from the contact, but no fear. He let go of her hand, the lack of fear in her eyes was… neat. He couldn't think of a better word.

Harleen's face warmed as she pulled her winnings over to her side, but she didn't miss a beat. "Ready?" she asked. Joker nodded, and the game continued.

Harleen was proud, she won that game easily enough. She collected all the cards and started to shuffle. Joker's hand shot across the table, grabbing the cards from her. "I would like to shuffle again, feels good to move my hands."

"Sure thing" she said and sat back. She watched his hands. They were long fingered and graceful with the cards. She knew he was absolutely an entertainer, in everything. The flamboyant way he moved his hands when he spoke, to the odd lilt he used when talking. All distractions from the facts, like those hands have killed, probably hundreds of people.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice, now a deeper tone, more serious sounding "If you keep staring, you might make me blush." He teased.

She mentally shook herself, "Sorry Mr. J" she apologized, and tried to focus elsewhere.

He smiled up at her, "I didn't say you had to stop."

He chuckled as she felt the damn blush creep up again. She hated that she blushed so easily. It has always been a problem 'get a grip!' she told herself. Deciding to change the subject she asked, "What are we playing now?"

"I'm tired of cards for now," he set the deck back in the middle of the table, "when's lunch?" the abrupt change startled her. She looked at her watch, it was almost noon, "If you want food, you have two options, I can have the guards take you back and you can eat lunch, or I can have the guards bring us both something from the kitchens." She told him.

"If you wanted a date, all you have to do was ask." He told her "I'd do anything for you, Doc, all you have to say is pretty please."

Now she super blushed. He was flirting? She felt confused. She has always pictured him as some asexual creature. He was never outwardly affectionate to anyone. While her mind was busy trying to crack his motives, the rest of her complied willingly to his small request. The words seemed as if spoken from someone else's mouth. "Pretty please." She had said.

Now he truly smiled at her, and it was terrifying, and exciting. She quickly got out of her chair and stepped out into the hallway, using the phone to call the guards. She relayed their lunch order. The guards didn't seem pleased, but complied.

She returned to her chair and decided to make small talk while they waited for their food. "What brings you to Arkham, Mr. J?" she asked.

His good mood almost instantly deflated, "back to the boring stuff, are we?" he asked.

"I am just making small talk, we have a few minutes to wait for our lunch." She explained, not remotely surprised that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Small talk, eh? What brings you to Arkham, Doc?" he countered.

"To be completely honest, I saw a lot of therapists as a small child, as I got older I decided I would like to help other people, Like my therapists helped me. When I went to college, I decided to go for the criminally insane." She paused for a second, " What hospital has the highest ratio of criminally insane?" she let the question hang in the air. Encouraged by his silence.

She looked at him, "your turn" she said plainly. He let his head fall back, let out a sigh, then righted himself. "Oh the usual, Doc, Batsy, Booze, and boredom." He smiled at the small alliteration.

"I see." she said, not elaborating. She tried to think of how she wanted to steer their conversation, but Joker beat her to it.

""What made poor little harleykins need a shrink?" he asked. The question caught her off guard. But she decided to answer it honestly.

"My parents were murdered, I was nearly drowned, and left for dead." She stated matter of factly.

He looked at her, his eyes, cold. His tongue peeked out to lick his lips, more like a nervous tick than a need to wet them. "How?"

"They were shot, I don't remember a lot of detail, but I have moved past it." She told him.

"HA!" he barked out.

"Did I say something funny?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

He closed his eyes for a second before responding. "You self-medicate, you have moved nowhere. What you need, doctor, is a strong person to, uh,' he paused, "push you past it."

"Push, huh?" She thought about what he said, "What about you Mr. J? Any deep dark secrets you want to share?"

"I've got no secrets, I am an open, fuck up, book." He told her spreading his arms wide.

"No," she said wiping the grin from his face, "That fucked up book is what you show everyone, but we all have secrets, Mr. J." A knock on the door interrupted her. The door opened and in came their lunch.

"Thank you." She told the guard, taking the trays to the table. She heard the door click shut behind her. "Looks like PB & J, carrot and celery sticks, and a chocolate milk. What? Are we in kindergarten?" she stated her displeasure.

"It's all just fuel for the body." Joker told her as he started to eat.

They ate silently for a few minutes, then Joker asked her, "You got friends?"

Harleen wondered what had triggered such a random question. "Yea, just one. My friend Jess, we've known each other since college, we mostly just party together now."

Joker raised an eyebrow at that admission. "Oh, I like that. Friends that party together stay together."

She smiled "You're just being silly now." She continued eating, letting him lead the conversation got her a little deeper into his way of thinking. A closer look at his thought process. Though it seemed, so far, very erratic.

"Any guy type friends? You know the kinds that kill for you and make you sparkle?" he asked, food forgotten on the table.

Harleen looked confused for a second then made the connection. "You mean like a boyfriend? To kill bugs and buy jewelry?" she waited to be sure.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "bugs, pests, creeps, whatever." He shrugged, patiently waiting for her answer.

Her smile faltered for a second, "No, Mr. J, I don't have time for guys. Most get boring pretty quick." She confessed, though not sure why. "What about you? Any Lady Joker's in your life?" she asked. She was getting excited, she would have one hell of a report for his file.

"Nah, the only person I kill for is me." He dismissed the conversation with a wave of his pale hand.

She knew she was losing him, their session was ending soon. "Well, Mr. J, anything else you want to talk about before our session is over for today?" He seemed to really think about this, his face completely changing. Harleen marveled at his flow between manic and lucidity. It seemed to flow seamlessly.

"You said we all have secrets, I want to know what is yours?" he asked, that manic twinkle back in his eye.

"Well that's hardly fair, you'd have to tell me a secret first." She said playing on his child like glee of games.

"A secret huh? Something only a close friend would know?" he asked.

She nodded.

"A super close kind of friend. Like one you'd kill for, or make sparkle?" he clarified.

Keeping up with this 'manic' Joker's train of thought was exhausting. She looked at his face, trying to read him. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Who knows? I've been told I am insane." He laughed aloud at that. There was a small knock on the door, and then it opened.

A different guard than before walked in, "Dr. Quinzel, I was told to check on you."

Harleen looked at her watch, they had been in here for almost 3 hours. "Yes, we are fine, but I believe our time's up. You may escort him back to his cell." She told the guard.

The guard nodded, then turned to look at The Joker, "why is he unrestrained?" the guard sounded panicked.

"Because, you can't really enjoy therapy if you are wearing a muzzle and are forced to hug yourself. I don't question you about your job, do not question me about mine." She snapped.

She heard the small growl from the table behind her. The Joker was still sitting, but he was staring at her his eyes still manic but different. The guard called the other two in from the hallway.

As the three worked on her patient, she felt herself growing more annoyed at these guards. As they were pushing him out of the door, he spoke. "Hey doc, think about it." And he winked. The men shoved him again and he laughed. She could hear the laughter continue until they passed the door leading to the recreation area.

"Think about what? Being his girlfriend?" she went to the table to clean up their lunch mess. She was conflicted, she wanted him to open up, but he would only do that if he thought she was his girlfriend. Should she just let him think it was true? He's locked up in here, he was allowed no visitors. Who would he tell? She was still weighing the pros and cons when she saw the sandwich he had barely touched. Pushed into the bread was an indented heart. Inside the heart was her initials H Q. She realized she was smiling.

'You are an idiot Harleen' she told herself. She finished cleaning off their table and grabbed her things. She looked at the deck of cards, smiling to herself. She hurried back out to towards the patient cells. Once she entered the room, she slowed her walk and made her way to Joker's cell.

He was sitting in the floor, legs crossed. "Miss me so soon?" he asked.

"Just wanted you to have these." She pushed the cards through the small slot in his door. He picked up the box of cards and smiled his metallic smile. "So thoughtful." He said, putting the cards in his pocket.

Harleen thought about just leaving, but the internal struggle won out. In for a penny, she thought. "My answer is yes." She said then walked away before he could speak. She heard his chuckles until she was on the other side of the red door. Then she thought to herself. 'What have I just agreed to?'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **I probably won't upload anything next week, I will try, but the holiday next week has my kids out of school ALL WEEK. So bonus chapter this week for everyone.**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

* * *

Harleen was surprisingly calm for someone who agreed to a sordid affair with a mass murderer. She sat in her office, typing up her report for The Joker. There was more info in this one report, than the entire rest of the file. She cleaned up the personal portions of course. Once she had finished, she printed a copy for his file and a copy for Hugo.

Harleen stretched in her chair, her back making a small popping noise. She shut everything down, locked up her office, and headed home. Once home she changed into shorts and a tank top. She did a few warm up stretches and headed to the side of the living room where her silks were locates. She lifted herself in a controlled motion, and perched in the loop. Sometimes a short routine up here clears the mind. She twirled and spun. Working up a sweat. Towards the end of the exercise, she decide to hook he legs around and hang upside down for a bit. The gravity lightly pulling her spine, allowing the decompression she needed.

Once finished she lowered herself, and took a quick shower. Feeling clean and refreshed she grabbed a small snack from the fridge and plopped down in front of the TV. She finished her pudding cup and relaxed to the sound of chaos, which is Gotham news. She must have dosed off, because she woke to the sound of her phone chirping.

She located the devise and checked her messages. It was Jess:

"I'm coming by, bringing beer and pizza, see ya in a few XOXO"

She put her phone down and looked at her apartment. It was a mess, she checked the time and figured she had about twenty minutes. She rushed around the small apartment, picking up clothes, shoes, a few scattered soda cans.

She picked up a hoodie she didn't recognize, until she found the bloodstain on it. She walked over to the garbage bin and stuffed it far down to the bottom. She stood there a moment, feeling a sense of loss. Changing her mind, she dug the hoodie back out and threw it in with the dirty clothes she had. Her place looked presentable, she sat at the island table that separated her kitchen and living room.

There was a knock at the door, which was strange, Jess didn't knock, that bitch had a key. Harleen got up and answered the door. Standing in her doorway was a tall wide man in a suit. "Can I help you?" she asked the giant in front of her.

"You the doc?" he asked

"I am a doctor. Who's asking?" She replied wearily.

"This is for you." He said, handing her a small box. The man turned and left without another word.

"Thanks." She said down the hallway to the man's back. 'Weird' she thought she turned and shut the door. The box in her hand was small, and a deep purple almost black velvet. She prepared to open it, when her door swung open, causing her to jump about a foot into the air.

"Harley, I'm here. Saw a hot guy in the lift." She bragged as she set the beer and pizza on the table. "Tall dark and mischievous" she said wiggling her eyebrows at Harley.

Shaking her head Harley replied, "He's bad news, I'm sure." She pocketed the small box, deciding not to open it with witnesses. "So I guess I forgot about hanging out, I was asleep when you texted me." Harley confessed.

"You are always sleeping when you are home, are you working too hard?" Jess asked, genuine concern on her face.

"No it has just been an overwhelming week." She opened the pizza box and put slices on plates for them. "Jess had opened them both a beer and they moved into the living room. Harley knew she couldn't tell her friend exactly who she was treating but she could tell her some of her new work schedule. "I got a promotion." She baited her friend.

Jess froze mid swig, pulled the can away from her mouth, and stared. "Well? Spill it Harls."

Harley giggled and told her friend that she was moved to the high security patients, the pay raise, and the better hours.

"Harley, be careful, they have dangerous people locked in Arkham." Jess took a bite of pizza. "But I'm sure you know who's in there already." Harley gave Jess a look. "I'm not going to ask, promise." She held up her pinky. Harley hooked her pinky around Jess's and both girls laughed.

The beer was gone, the pizza all but devoured, Harley hugged her friend goodbye as she left for the night. Jess had made Harley promise to go out tomorrow night to celebrate. She didn't really want to but was going along with it.

As soon as Jess disappeared behind the elevator door, Harley slammed and locked her door. She hadn't been able to really concentrate, all she wanted to know was what was in the box. She rushed into her room and flopped down on the bed. She held the small box up in front of her face, she shook it. No sound came from it. Finally she worked up the nerve to open it. Inside were two things, a small note, and a gorgeous pair of purple teardrop earrings.

She was gawking, the earrings were obviously very expensive. She set them down with a shaky hand. She picked up the note and slowly opened it. It has one sentence.

"Sparkles for my best girl"

Her blood seemed to go cold, then her whole body flushed, making her feel overheated. She just got her answer, The Joker was dead serious. What scared her the most was, how he was able to do all of this in just a few hours. She had grossly underestimated his reach. She set the earring box on the bedside table. It laid there next to her knife. She let her fingers brush over the smooth enamel finish on it.

She decided to call it a night, she took two sleeping pills to calm her racing mind. Thankfully, she didn't dream.

Harley woke up refreshed. She showered and got ready for the gym, she always jogged there for her warm up. The gym wasn't very busy, so she got through her routine fairly quick. She jogged home, and then walked up the stairs for her cool down. When she got back to her apartment, she needed another shower.

The warn shower cleared the sweat and grime from her body. She felt great, she took one oxy, and decided to make a small breakfast. Once that was done, she put her dishes in the dishwasher. Bagged her laundry and took it down to the drycleaners. When she got back to her apartment, she felt good. Her day's chores were finished. All she had to do was wait until time to go out with Jess.

The day seemed to drag along. Harley was bored, she had already chosen her outfit for the night, and decided to go ahead and get ready. Knowing Jess, she'd head out before dark. She decided to go with a black blouse and a purple mini skirt. She looked at the outfit and smiled, she needed the earrings. She put Joker's gift in her ears and they were beautiful. She decided to wear her hair back in a high ponytail to show off her gift.

While she was almost finished with her makeup, she heard the door open, then close. Harley glanced at the watch on the edge of the vanity. Jess, early as always. "I'm in here." Harley shouted to her friend.

The door opened and Jess stood there, fully dressed and made up. Harley laughed. "I knew you'd be early." She told her. She finished her makeup and turned around to face her friend.

"Well?" Harley asked, turning so she could see the whole ensemble.

"You always look gorgeous." Her friend sighed. "Nice jewelry, where'd you get it?" Jess came closer. "Those look expensive." She was giving Harley a knowing look.

"They are a gift, from a friend." She said turning to walk to get her shoes.

""you big, fat, hooker! You have a sugar daddy!" Jess exclaimed.

Harley rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot, I do not have a sugar daddy. And I'm not a hooker!" she said throwing a shoe at her friend.

"Hey whatever you say. But those don't look cheap." She tried to justify her train of thought.

Harley shook her head and found the shoes she was looking for. She turned back to her friend. "Ready when you are."

Jess smiled and pulled Harley into the kitchen. She had bought a bottle of what looked like cheap vodka and had already lined up some shots. Harley looked at her friend. "Partying on a budget?" she asked.

Jess looked at her, "We are getting wasted tonight, and it's easier to do if you get a head start on the club."

Harley shrugged, "bottom's up" she said, then downed the shots on her side. After three shots apiece Jess was ready to go. Harleen went to her room and grabbed her knife and her meds. A girl can never be too careful. She took two of the pills in the container before she joined Jess in the hallway.

The elevator ride down was quick, and their cab was waiting. They rode in silence to the club. Harley was mostly telling herself over and over, 'we will not kill anyone tonight. We are here to have fun.'

The club was crowded, too crowded. People kept bumping into her. She couldn't stand this, it was the main reason she partied earlier in the week. She decided to drag Jess over to the table they had reserved, thankfully. They ordered a few more drinks and decided to just dance there, music wasn't as loud but way less people to bug you.

Jess was not playing around. She was drunk by 9:00 pm. Harley decided to call it a night. She got them a cab and had Jess crash on her couch. Harley fell into bed by 10:30pm. Not as drunk as Jess, but feeling the hum flowing through her. She fell asleep and dreamt of Mr. J. He was different, he was free, crazy, and she was right beside him, living.

She woke Sunday and was glad she didn't have a hangover. She got up to check on Jess. Her living room was empty, but Jess left a note on the table. Harley read the note laughing. Apparently someone had delivered flowers to the apartment at 8:00am and woke her. She called a cab and left. Harley looked for the flowers, and there they were in the kitchen, a large bouquet of red roses. She examined them, finding no note.

Could these be from Joker? She shrugged. 'Who knows?' She thought. She decided after going to pick up her dry cleaning, she was going to rest today. The rest of her day flew by. She was excited to get back to work Monday morning.

When she got to Arkham she made sure to get her report from Friday to Hugo. He was so pleased he wanted Harleen to have Mondays to ready herself for the week, Tuesdays and Thursdays to work with Mr. Crane, and Wednesday and Fridays for The Joker. She was more than happy, her career was booming. Two high profile patients all to herself.

She sat in her office and prepared for the week. She looked at her watch, it was only noon, and she was done with everything she could do. She decided to call it a day.

When Tuesday morning rolled around she was ready, her game plan in place to get Mr. Crane to talk more. She got to her office, grabbing the files that she needed for her session today. She made her way to the session room. When Mr. Crane was brought in, he looked like a completely different person.

"Good morning Dr. Crane, How are you feeling?" she asked. Writing down her observations on his appearance. He sat in the chair across from her.

"I am feeling much better, Dr. Quinzel." He told her.

"Wonderful, How is you appetite?" she asked, going down the checklist on his file for today.

"As well as can be expected, the food here is a joke." He complained.

"I agree." She told him. "Well, before we get started, do you have any medical concerns?" she asked. He shook his head. "Perfect. What do you want to talk about today?" she asked letting him lead this part of their session.

"I wanted to thank you. I feel completely refreshed." He explained.

"You are very welcome, the meds they had you on were ridiculous." She told him.

"What scares you, Dr. Quinzel?" he asked.

She thought for a minute, "Deep water." And did not elaborate.

"Really? Why does it scare you?" he pushed.

"I almost drowned as a child." She told him.

"Ah traumatic event. Makes perfect sense." He leaned back. "When I was younger, maybe five, I was afraid of the dark." He told her.

She nodded, "Many young children are, it is a normal part of childhood." She conceded.

"My father didn't agree." He looked up from him hands. "I remember the night I overcame that fear." He looked back at his hands. "I was in bed, my covers pulled up around me. I had the brightest nightlight my mother could find. I stared at the light until I passed out from exhaustion, usually. But that night, my dad had come home in a bad mood. I lay in my bed listening to my parents fight. Then the screaming stopped. I could hear steps coming down the hall. He came in the room and saw the nightlight." He paused for a second. He took a deep breath. Then another, finally he continued.

"My father grabbed the blanket at the foot of my bed and pulled it completely off. I remember his face was dark with shadow. He grabbed me by the arm and jerked me out of bed. I remember starting to cry and he hit me." He stopped again, looking at Harleen. "My father had never lain a hand on me before that night. He told me I was old enough to know better than to be scared of the dark. He started pulling me towards the closet. I felt myself panic. He pulled the door open and shoved me inside. I remember screaming, it seemed like forever."

Harleen wiped the tear that threatened to fall, from her eye. "That's a really crappy way to handle a fear." She told him.

He laughed, the sound so foreign to her ears. "Doctor, but don't you see? The old man had cured me. I had fallen asleep in that closet. When I woke up the next morning I didn't feel scared, or panicked, I just felt nothing." He smiled.

She looked at him, his eyes were blank, no emotion seemed to show through. "So, you believe that cured you of your fear?" she asked, jotting down a few notes.

"Not cured, freed me from fear." He explained. "Not only was I not afraid of the dark, I wasn't afraid of anything."

He relaxed back in his chair. She looked at him thoughtfully. Free from all fear, the thought was enticing.

"When you began experimenting on your patients, here at Arkham, was that your goal, to free them?" she asked genuinely curious.

"At first, yes, but I couldn't find the catalyst that pushed them far enough to break the hold fear had on them. That's why I was developing my fear toxin."

Harleen was having a hard time holding in the excitement. He was actually talking to her, telling her these things he hadn't told anyone. This was going to blow Hugo's mind.

She looked at her watch and sighed. "Sorry to say this, but our time is not only up, but has been for a while. Thank you for talking so candid with me, Dr. Crane." She stood and walked to the door to signal the guards. As she began to open it, Crane spoke.

"He talks about you. Well more like rambles on and on." Harleen stopped and turned back to Crane.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"The clown. He goes on and on, it's quite annoying. I do envy you, though, he would be a fascinating patient."

She looked at the man still seated, really looked at him. She couldn't help but think 'maybe there was a reason they kept him so drugged.' She mentally shook the thought away.

"Yes, well he is," she struggled to find the word, "special."

She opened the door and signaled the guards. They escorted Mr. Crane back to his cell while Harleen went back to her notes. She had to make sure she didn't miss anything.

When she had finished, she headed back to her office. She put away her notes and decided she needed a coffee. Crane's words had unsettled her. She was so deep in thought she nearly ran over Joan.

"Harley, it's been a few days, I hadn't seen you around." Her old supervisor told her. "I was afraid you had quit."

"No way! I worked way too hard to get here to just quit." She laughed. Joan looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" she finally just asked, "How is it?" she leaned in to whisper, "You know, up there?" she actually pointed up.

Harley laughed now. "Joan, it's not another planet. It's just another floor." She continued her quest for coffee.

"Yeah," Joan said, "A floor only a handful of people have access to." She shot back.

"Point taken." Harley gave her. "It is just like down here just more strict." She told her as she poured a cup of coffee and sighed.

The ladies sat at a small table, "I would love to work up there, but Strange and I do not get along." Joan told her.

This surprised her, Joan got along with almost everyone. "What is that all about?" she asked in between sips of her coffee.

"We worked together before, and he doesn't like the methods I use in treatment. I believe his exact word was 'barbaric'." Joan rolled her eyes.

Harley had to agree with Hugo on this one, Joan like to still use ECT and Ice baths. She hasn't been allowed to practice those methods since she came to Arkham, but she always tried in her treatment plans.

Joan stood up, "I've got to go, Keep me updated." And with that she left Harley alone at the small table to finish her coffee and think.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **SURPRISE!**

 **Just a little chapter for everyone. I'll try to get another out but it may not be until next week.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and PMs It means a lot to me!**

* * *

Harley was wide awake an hour before her alarm. She was deep asleep when she heard the door to her apartment click shut. Panic filled her with adrenaline, as she grabbed her knife off of her nightstand. She slowly walked over to her bedroom door and peeked out into the living room. She saw no movements of the shadows in the dark area. She sneaked out and peeked in the kitchen area, and saw nothing.

She tuned on the light switch, and saw a long velvet box sitting on the kitchen island. She put the knife down and walked over to the mystery box. Of course he would have someone break in and leave a gift, which was totally reasonable. Harley sighed and opened the box. It had a beautiful platinum necklace with a pendant shaped like a 'J' that had purple stones in it. She'd bet anything they matched the earrings.

Even with the adrenaline wearing off, she was wide awake now. She started getting ready for the day, being sure to wear the necklace and earrings.

Arriving at work, she headed straight to her office, and got everything ready for her session with The Joker. On the way to that session she stopped and got them both a treat. Arriving at the security desk she let the guards know to ready her patient and headed to the session room. She set her things on the table and waited.

The tell-tale knock sounded, and the door opened. The guards once again led Joker over to the chair and removed his restraints. They turned to the door and left, not even looking at Harleen.

The door closed and she turned to look at her patient. He was already staring at her. "Good morning, Mr. J." she said, causing him to smile at her.

"Morning," he said.

"How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Horrible, these people are so boring. So, Doc, You seem to be sparkling today." He said looking to her ears, then to her neck.

She subconsciously touching the necklace. "A very special friend gave them to me." she stated. His eyes lit up at that.

"Well Doc, they must like you, those don't look like they came out of a crackerjack box." He told her, with no real concern. "What's the plan today?" he asked, eyes roaming around the room.

She looked at him and remembered their treat. "Before we get to business. I brought you something." His eyes darted to hers.

"Oh doc, you spoil me." He giggled.

She reached down to the large pocket and pulled out the two cans of grape soda. She handed him one of the cans. He reached his hand to grab the drink and deliberately brushed his hand along hers. She blushed at the contact.

He opened the soda and began to drink. He was going to down the whole thing. She watched as his throat moved with each swallow. He set the empty can down. "That was exquisite." He told her. She smiled at him.

"Here, you can have this one, too." She pushed the other can over to him.

"Geez, I must have been a very good boy." He opened the second soda, this time sipping the drink.

Harleen cleared her throat, "Now back to business." She started, interrupted by his groan.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes." She told him. "Dr. Strange was pleased with our progress last session, but he will need to see steady forward movement in your treatment. Otherwise he may reassign me to someone else." This got a reaction from him. The anger and fire in his eyes, was beautiful. It made thing low in her belly clinch. She decided she needed to calm him down. "I figured if we do the boring inkblots, then after that I'm all yours." She said without thinking about the wording.

The fire cooled slightly, though his eyes still sparkled. He leaned back in his chair, almost slouching. "Alright, shoot." He said.

She smiled in relief, she pulled the small folder from her portfolio. Opening the folder he held up the first inkblot.

He looked at it, turned his head to the left, then the right. He looked back at her, "A butterfly, eating toast."

She wrote his response and looked at the picture, she didn't see it. She laid that one facedown and picked up the next one. He answered immediately, "Gunshot wound."

She wrote down the response. And so it went.

Photo number three: puppy sleeping

Photo number four: the bat signal

Photo number five: a river of fire

Photo number six: a heart with and arrow through it

She finished writing the responses and put them away. She hoped that was sufficient for his file. No one else had gotten him to participate at all.

"Alright Mr. J, I'm all yours." She smiled at him.

"Oh Harley, I know that. You accepted, willingly. You are mine, always, until the day I kill you." He said the same way anyone else would say, 'Today is Wednesday'. She looked at him, she should be scared, but she wasn't she felt almost comforted.

"I know that, Mr. J" she shrugged, "I Just meant, the session is all yours now. We are free to talk about whatever you want." She clarified.

He looked at her thoughtfully, then his entire demeanor changed, "So, Harley, what's you deep, dark secret?" he asked

She looked at him, wondering if she should tell him. She hadn't told anyone. "I don't know if can tell anyone, it could get me into a lot of trouble." She tried to sidestep that whole conversation. He moved, quicker than she had ever seen him, he had his hand at her throat.

"What's the matter, you don't trust your Mr. J?" he asked voice as sweet as honey. His face was close to hers, too close, she felt hot and cold. The conflict must have showed on her face, he pushed her back against the wall. The impact was mostly on her shoulders, though the tap her head made didn't feel great.

She breathlessly answered, "I don't know." He smiled at her honesty, but began to lightly squeeze the hand on her neck.

She started to panic. Then she felt the hand on her leg. His cold hand on her hot flesh was startling, her heart began to race. He kept the hold on her throat, but began moving the other hand slowly up. She felt the path his icy hand left on her like fire.

His eyes held hers, his hand moved under her skirt lifting it as he explored her skin. She was getting lightheaded, his hold was steady, but the excitement in her body, felt like too much, and not enough all at once. He smiled at her, as he caressed the edge of her lacy panties. He was so close to where she wanted, no, needed him to be.

She reached her hands to tough him, he froze. "No, no Harley, hands flat on the wall, you move them and I stop. Understand?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He smiled, and squeezed her throat a little tighter. He pushed her panties to the side, she gasped. Her face felt so hot, her whole body on fire. His cold fingers parted her soft flesh, feeling the heat and moisture there.

Harley was lost, in his touches, lack of oxygen and blood to her brain, but she didn't care. She would die right now if he stopped.

He found the small nub of her clit, and stroked it gently at first, slightly adding pressure. Harley's knees almost buckled at the touches. She felt her climax start to build, a small knot in her belly. Growing larger with each stroke. She was going to die, but boy what a way to go.

He could feel her body tensing, getting ready to burst. He sped up his movements, watching his beautiful doctor come apart in front of him, because of him.

Harley's vision was going fuzzy around the edges, she was so close to it all, unconsciousness, climax, death. As she was about to cum, joker let go of her throat, the rush of blood and oxygen, sent her orgasm into overdrive. As she exploded, Joker crashed his mouth down on hers, taking all of her screams into himself. Her body shuddered as he came back down to earth. He ended the kiss.

Harley almost whimpered at the loss of contact. "See, doc, I wouldn't hurt you, much, I only want to play, and have fun." He said, backing away from her. She tried to right herself, while still watching him. She almost came again, as he put his fingers he had just used on her, in his mouth.

"Mmmm, just like cotton candy." He grinned wickedly at her. Heat rushed to her face again. Just as she was about to speak, the security alarm blared to life. The loud wailing hurt her ears. The door burst open and the guards grabbed the Joker.

"Sorry Dr. Quinzel, facility lockdown, I have to end this session and secure all inmates." The guard explained, as the cuffed the Joker. The guards pushed him to the door. "See you later, Doc." he said before letting them take him away.

Harley walked over to the chair and sat down. What had she just allowed to happen? She broke all of the rules, no matter what Hugo said about free reign, she was pretty sure that may have crossed the line. This was crazy! She was crazy, she had officially lost it. She wanted more. This was so wrong.

She grabbed her belongings and rushed to her office, thankful everyone was busy getting the Rogue Gallery back into their cells. Once in her office, Harley, cried, then laughed, then sat there, 'what the fuckin hell?' she said to herself. It was only noon, she should just call it a day. But she didn't want to, she wanted….. more. She hadn't felt that kind of excitement, well, since the "David incident".

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" she said. A guard stuck his head in the door. "We have the all clear, lockdown's over." She thanked him and he left. She grabbed her things, looked around to make sure she hadn't forgot anything, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Harleen ran from her apartment to the gym. She did her rounds on the machines, did her own stretched and flips. She was full of this static energy. She worked hard to get it all out. She finished and felt better. It had been too long since she had a, she checked her watch, three hour workout. 'Damn girl, you deserve a treat.' She thought. She left, lightly jogging over to the ice cream shop. She ordered a frozen yogurt, with sprinkles.

By the time she had finished her reward, it was full dark outside. She stepped out into the cold air, wishing she had thought to grab a light jacket. She headed in the direction of her apartment when she noticed a nice car driving slowly. Then it would vanish. A few minutes later she would see another. Was it the same car? Was she being followed?

She was pulled out of her pondering of the car. "Hey gorgeous, you looking for a date?" She turned, looking for the face that went with that voice. She saw a guy standing by a brick flower bed. She smiled.

"Sure, follow me." She said as she turned around and kept walking. The guy was obviously shocked that his crappy line had worked. He caught up to her and she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side alley.

"Hey you got to be crazy walking around dressed like this after dark." He told her. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She stepped closer to him.

"You can take care of me." He told her.

She laughed, "You couldn't handle me." She stepped closer.

He pushed her up against the wall, softly. Putting his hands over her mouth as if she was going to scream. She didn't, and the look in her eyes seemed to unsettle him. "No screaming, and I won't hurt you, okay?" he asked, like he was in charge of this encounter. She nodded.

He moved his hand away. She was smiling. He hesitated for a second, not sure why she was acting so weird. That's when she spoke, "I can't promise you the same." She said quietly.

He stepped back, "you're crazy," he said, but lunged at her. That's when he noticed the knife. She swung it and sliced down his forearm. He was mad now. Harley started to get excited.

"I'm going to kill you, bitch." He hit her hard, her face flew to the right. She tasted blood in her mouth, the taste making her pulse race.

"Is that all you got, pussy?" She taunted him. He swung his fist at her again. She ducked, slicing her knife across his side. He winced, the blood staining his shirt brown in the dim lighting. He tried to grab her, she sidestepped him and let his own momentum send him head first into the wall. He fell, she pounced.

She turned him to his back and straddled his torso. He let out a groan but didn't move. She felt the blood from his side soak into her pants. She sliced the front of his shirt baring his chest. 'Good no tattoos, a nice clean canvas.' she thought. She used the knife making long smooth strokes. This had to be perfect, even if he wouldn't get to see it. She had just finished her masterpiece, when the guy started to wake back up. She was finished with him, she smiled at him as she plunged the knife into his jugular.

The spray was fantastic. The entire wall beside them was painted crimson. Once he finished his convulsions, Harley got up and walked home. Her mind was a million miles away, making her forget all about the car tailing her.

A dark dressed figure got out and walked down the small alley, taking out his phone when he saw her masterpiece. He snapped a photo of the carnage the petite blonde left behind. There was blood everywhere, and the man's body was sprawled on the ground, his carved chest exposed. He looked closer and saw the morbid design. That nutjob, lady doctor had carved a giant heart into this man's chest and in the heart was H + J.

He shook his head and took a close up picture of her 'love note'. Walking back to the car in disbelief, 'maybe she was perfect for the boss' he thought to himself trying to suppress a shudder. He drove away not bothering to try to find her, she obviously didn't need protection.

Harleen arrived at work feeling better than she had felt in ages. She worked on the session notes that had been cut short the day before, trying not to think of what she had allowed to happen. What's done is done she told herself. And if she were being honest, she would do it again, without hesitation. The thought made her sigh, she should feel bad, and she knew this. No matter how long she waited though, the feeling never came.

She arrived in the session room for Crane a few minutes early. This room looked different to her now. Brighter it seemed. She shook away the nonsense and readied herself for Mr. Crane. Hoping this would be another good session.

She was sorely disappointed. Crane was brought in and placed in the chair. She could tell something was wrong instantly. His frown very obvious.

"How are we today?" she asked.

He looked at her and said nothing. His eyes were full of distain. He was, what? Judging her? Nope, he was not going to ruin her good day.

"If you aren't in the mood, you can go back to your cell, I won't force you to stay in here." She told him as she gathered her papers.

"How could you let him touch you?" he asked, the disgust evident. "He's below you, in every way."

She froze, her mind went completely blank. How the hell did he know? "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane, I have no idea what you are talking about." She lied.

"Dr. Quinzel, please don't insult my intelligence. He was already insufferable, now all he talks about is you. I think the clown was just obsessed at first, but he's changed, he's confident in the things he says about you. I used deductive reasoning, you let him touch you." He explained, "And by your blushing you have confirmed it." He finished, the look of disappointment now on his face.

She was getting pissed now. "I suggest, Mr. Crane, You keep your deductive reasoning to yourself. You don't know anything about me. You must be having delusions, maybe I should check your meds again." She said, the threat plain in her words.

He stopped. He wouldn't look at her or talk to her. She finished gathering her things and alerted the guards the session was over. Once he was gone, she lost the anger, it was replaced with sadness. She thought her and crane were working well together.

She left the floor and went back to her office, she still had to make her notes for that aborted session. She cited his lack of cooperation as the ending factor in their first bad session. Once finished she decided she would go see if Mr. J was in the recreations area upstairs. She had this urge to see him. She hurried to the elevator, and badged through the doors as quick, but as calm as possible.

She walked into the recreations room and scanned the bodies inside. BINGO! There he was on the couch, watching TV. She walked towards him and heard Crane's voice. "I'm tired of cartoons, clown."

"I'm tired of cartoons, clown." Joker mimicked in a high whining voice.

Harley tried to stifle her giggle, but failed. Crane froze, not looking at her, But her Mr. J turned and flashed his dazzling metal smile at her. Crane shot up and off the couch like it was on fire, "I will not be watching this!" he spat and walked away. Harley wasn't sure if he meant the cartoons on TV or her talking to the Joker.

She shrugged and sat by Joker. "How are you today?" she asked him.

"Bored. Everyone is so boring, it's dull and lifeless in here. But I'm feeling a bit better now that you are here." He smiled again. The smile faded, "You aren't sparkling today," now he was frowning.

She smiled, "No worries, Mr. J, the earrings are at home, safe." She looked around, seeing no one was watching she unbuttoned the top button on her shirt. "I have this on, always." She showed him the necklace, then tucked it back into her shirt.

The smile that earned was priceless, "That's my girl." She could feel the blush burn across her face from his approval. "You ready to tell me you deepest darkest secret?" he asked, the abrupt subject change caught her off guard.

"Tomorrow, Mr. J, I promise." She smiled at the look of glee on his face, "but you have to tell me yours, too." She blurted, but held her gaze steady on him. Silently issuing a challenge.

He surprised her by clapping his hand together, loudly. "Oh goody, tomorrow it is sweet cheeks."

"Tomorrow." She agreed. She turned to leave and walked by crane without saying a word.

She was leaving. She had no work to do, No use siting in her office, playing solitaire on her computer. She was coming out of the elevator, and literally ran into Hugo.

"There you are doctor, I was looking for you." He pulled her aside.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, trying not to panic.

"No, well, kind of, I just got a call from the board of directors, and we, you and I, are to give regular updates on The Joker's progress to Batman." Harley could feel he outrage in Hugo's words. That made her respect him a bit more.

"What authority does he have? Legally? Morally?" she blurted. "He's a vigilante, that's still illegal, he's a criminal that dresses like a rodent."

Hugo laughed. "I agree, he would fit in perfectly here. But alas, until told different, we have to comply with the board's orders." He sighed, "But it doesn't have to be in-depth. More like do you feel he's progressing, would he be better off at Blackgate. All along those lines. They believe it would be beneficial if Batman was kept up to date to prevent future breakouts and such."

Harley huffed, "Fine they will get the reports, but I will not be divulging his secrets. I am bound by law. Actual law."

"That's fine, they want the first by Friday." He said then entered the elevator he had been holding.

She dropped her files off in her office and left. This day was quickly turning to bullshit. She stopped and got a burger and fries on the way home. She turned on the news when she got in her place, and sat to eat her food. A few bites in, she heard a story that sparked her interest.

"Another murder last night in Gotham, a young man, yet to be identified, has turned up murdered in a similar fashion of two previous murders. The man was found her in this small alleyway" The camera panned over behind the reporter. "While the cause of death has not been officially ruled, our sources say he was stabbed in the throat, and chest mutilated."

The reporter had her full attention, her half eaten burger forgotten.

"Police are hesitant to say the three are connected, but the similarities are striking. Many Gothamites are in a panic, worried we have a serial killer on our hands."

Harley smiled, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"While many believe the serial killer theory, others believe it's just random acts of violence." the reporter droned on.

Harley was in a serious state of the giggles. She had made the news. She wondered if Mr. J would be proud. That cause another fit of giggles. She tossed the now cold and soggy burger in the trash bin and decided to call it an early night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed or followed or favorite my story. Here is another Chapter and just a warning, this one has some smut. With that warning said, ENJOY!**

* * *

Harley arrived at work in a great mood. She practically skipped to her office. She occupied herself with busy work until her session. It wasn't hard to do, there was plenty to keep her busy. She thought about the progress reports she was having to write for Batman. With her mood almost soured, she decided to go to the lounge and get a coffee. The short walk helped her to clear out the bad feelings and prepare to see her patient.

She got him a grape soda and a pudding cup today. She stuffed then into her lab coats pockets and grabbed her coffee. It was time. Harley was unsure how to start their tell-all session today. She was more than a bit apprehensive. By the time she arrived upstairs she decided to just start at the beginning and tell the truth.

She stepped to the guard desk and informed them to get The Joker ready. She walked by and noticed Mr. J was sitting in the floor of his cell, legs crossed. His eyes were closed like he was meditating. She stopped in front of his cell.

"Morning, doc." He said not bothering to open his eyes.

She smiled, "Morning Mr. J, you ready for our session?" she asked out of sheer curiosity.

His eyes snapped open, "I've been ready for days." He stated, then closed his eyes again.

"Alright," she said "see you in a few minutes then." And she walked away. Her stomach was doing cartwheels in her belly, she sipped her coffee and made her way to their room.

She set her things on the table and took a deep breathe. She was getting nervous now. She was so deep in thought, she almost didn't hear the small knock the guards do before entering the room.

The guard brought him in and set him down in front of her. She kept her face neutral as the guards did their work. Once they had left, she smiled.

"How are you today?" she asked.

He looked at her, studying her, he leaned back and answered, "As well as any clown locked away all day, can be expected to feel."

The look he had on his face made her chest hurt, she smiled again, "well I brought you some sweets." She said.

His face lit up at this. "whatcha got doc?" he said rubbing his hands together like a child.

Harley reached into her pockets and brought out the can of soda and the vanilla pudding cup.

"Oh, " he exclaimed, "you shouldn't have." He snatched up the pudding cup. She slid the plastic spoon across the table to him. "You must really love your Mr. J."

She giggled as she watched him devour the sweet treat. He reached for the soda, opening it and taking a small sip.

She sipped her coffee, just watching him.

He set the can on the table and looked her in the eye. "What's old strange want done today?" he asked.

She took another sip of her quickly cooling coffee and set it aside. "Well, since you have been working with me, he's pretty pleased with the progress so far. He hasn't given me any assigned treatment." She knew her pleasure was all over her face, "we run the show now." She finished.

"Well, Doc, how about we share our secrets now?" he must have seen the unease on her face because he added, "don't worry Mr. J won't judge you. Please doc, tantalize me."

She took another small sip from her cup, and thought. 'In for a penny, right?' She set the cup on the table and took a deep breath.

She looked at him, she decided to just blurt it out. "I have murdered three men."

He sat motionless, the only sound in the room was his breathing. She was starting to feel very self-conscious.

"Well?" she prompted, "say something." She demanded.

He let out a small purr/growl. Then abruptly smiled. "Sorry doc, you accomplished something not many people have. You surprised me." He laughed. "I would have bet something like, shoplifting. But murder, that was," he trailed off searching for the perfect word. His eyes lit with fire as he found it. "Thrilling."

She felt the relief and blush rush through her. She was very nervous now. Her secret was out.

"Come here and sit on my lap, Mr. J didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He motioned for her to come.

She stood and walked over, sitting on his lap. She felt silly now, like a little girl. She laughed at the absurdity of it.

"There see, already better. Now I heard about these murders, they were brutal." he rubbed a circle on her back. "Tell me, no detail is too small."

She began, first the David incident. She could feel his grip tighten on her then loosen and rub circles again. HE put his other hand on top of her thigh. She continued to the hoodie guy, and leaving him there in his car. She finished with the guy in the ally and she told him about the heart she had carved.

When she had finished, she looked up from her hands. "Well am I crazy Dr. J?" she asked with a halfhearted smile.

When she met his eyes, she froze, they were hot and hungry. She looked down to his mouth, then back up.

Her mouth felt dry, her tongue came out to lick her lips and he attacked, kissing her hard. His mouth was hot on hers, devouring her, consuming her soul. His tongue pushed into her mouth, meeting hers. The touch sending electric shocks to her core.

The hand he had placed on her back, lowered to her ass, squeezing it roughly. The other moved up her thigh. She turned her body to straddle his lap. The moved pushed up her skirt, very high. He growled, she bit his lip, he growled harder.

She reached between their bodies, sliding her hands into his pants, grabbing his now hard shaft. He hissed, she used her other hand to move the elastic of his waistband, freeing the erection. He kissed her harder, letting her pet him and tease him. He reached and pulled her panties to the side, the delicate fabric ripping.

He half lifted her and she gasped as he began the slow push into her wet and ready body. As he stretched her wide, taking her mouth, kissing and biting as he pushed himself in her to the hilt.

She began rocking her hips, getting a rhythm going. He opened the front of her shirt, pulling her breasts free from her bra. She continued her rocking enjoying the small sharp movements inside her. He laid his face on the curve of her neck. He began slowly licking and biting his way across her collarbone.

Harley arched her back, pushing her breasts into his view. He licked across the top of one mound of flesh. He smiled his silver grin, then sucked the flesh into his mouth, biting down.

Harley gasped, the pain of his bite and the pleasure of his cock, mingled together, confusing her senses. She ground her hips harder, he growled. He moved his hands up into her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. He bit her again.

"Harder." She demanded. He growled again, he stood up, laying her body on the table. The hard cold surface against her hot skin made her squirm.

Joker stood before her, still buried inside her body. "Oh Harley, you are just so good." He began his rhythmic movements, while holding her hips. Harley was out of her mind with the pleasure between her thighs and the aching of her breast.

She scratched her pleasure on his skin, she felt on the edge of her orgasm, she just needed that push. As if he had read her mind, Joker leaned forward and bit her other breast. That was it, she exploded into a million pieces, floating away. As she came back to her body she could feel her Joker pump himself a few more times into her body, then he shuddered, spilling himself inside her. He collapsed on her chest, breathing hard.

"Oh doc, you spoil me." He said between breaths.

She laughed. This was it she had officially fucked up. It's all over now. She knew it. But she also knew, she would choose this again. He moved off of her chest and stood. She sat up and righted her blouse, the ache in her breast felt delicious. She moved back to her side of the table, and sat down.

"Mr. J, I'm," she began when he interrupted her.

"No Doc, no apologies, no takebacks, you're mine." He told her.

"Mr. J, I wasn't going to apologize, I am not ashamed, I am yours. And you are mine. No takebacks." She agreed. He smiled and relaxed at her words. "What I was going to say was, I'm afraid we are out of time for today." She said frowning.

He looked at her, obviously confused by her frown. She explained "You haven't told me your secret." She pouted. He laughed. He smiled at her mischievously "that'll have to wait until next time."

She nodded. "It better be good." She said. She got up and walked over to him. She kissed him lightly, then sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting just hard enough to draw blood.

He moved to kiss her again but she stepped back. She brushed the blood from his lip with her thumb. He watched, eyes sparkling, as she placed the digit into her mouth.

He smiled.

She walked to the door and opened it, motioning for the guard at the end of the hall. "He's ready to go back." She told him. She turned back to the room "See ya next time, Mr. J" she left him. He could hear her heels click on the linoleum floors.

She had no idea that her confession would lead to that. Harleen had made it back to her office on wobbling legs. She sat at her desk, feeling like this was a dream.

Harley decided to write up all the notes and progress reports she needed to do. She started with her normal notes. They took the least amount of effort. She was all caught up in no time. Her stomach growling, she left her office to head to the lounge to grab a snack. The actual cafeteria wasn't bad food, just bland food. She grabbed a bag of chips from a vending machine and made her another coffee. Junk food and caffeine, just what the doctor ordered.

With her hunger sated, she went back to her office to start on the damned patient update to Batman. The idea that some vigilante thought he was so far above the law that he could request personal medical information about anyone. UGH. This was not a good train of thought for her. She sat at her computer and stared at the blank screen.

The idea flashed through her head and made her smile. If that jerk wants a report, he will get a report. She opened up her word processing program and began typing.

Patient Name: Unknown

Patient Alias: The Joker

Patient D/O/B: Unknown Age: Unknown

Medical History: REDACTED FOR PATIENT PRIVACY 

Harley giggled to herself. She was told to give a report, not what was to be in the report. She continued.

Medical Diagnosis: REDACTED FOR PATIENT PRIVACY

Doctor notes: REDACTED FOR PATIENT PRIVACY

Assessed Threat Level: Patient has been cooperative during sessions and shown no outward aggression.

It was completely true. He had been a model patient for her. She giggled again, 'this is fun.' She thought as she typed.

Medications: REDACTED FOR PATIENT PRIVACY

Treatment plan: 1) Continued Intensive therapy.

2) REDACTED FOR PATIENT PRIVACY

3) REDACTED FOR PATIENT PRIVACY

That was a pretty vague progress report. She would love to be a fly on the wall when Batman read this. What could he do really? Legally nothing. She laughed as she printed the report, and signed the bottom. She would take this directly to Hugo. She was almost sure they were on the same page with their feelings about this problem.

The Joker was a long term patient here, He wasn't here for observation. He was committed as criminally insane. Unless he tells me he has actual detailed plans to harm people, he has doctor patient confidentiality, just like every other citizen. She knocked on Hugo's door and waited to hear the usual, 'enter.', which came quickly.

She stepped in and smiled. "Hugo, I have the first progress report for Batman." She told him, still smiling.

He looked at her, obviously confused by her cheerful expression. "Let me see." He reached for the file.

She handed him the folder containing the single sheet of paper. He opened the folder and his eyebrows shot up as he read. He closed the folder, placed it on the side of his desk, and to Harley's surprise, he started laughing.

The laugh was contagious, as Harley joined in. Once he regained control of himself, He stood. Harley stood as well.

"My dear, you have impressed me yet again. I couldn't have written a better report myself." He told her. "You have gone above and beyond. I should have moved you up to this position years ago."

She beamed at the compliment, "I work hard for my patients, I'm not letting a guy in a mask bully me." She explained.

"Agreed." He said "did you need anything else?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Nope, just wanted to make sure you got that." She pointed to the file, and she left.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **I was going to post this one tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I will be able to, so you guys get it today instead! This chapter turned out way longer than it originally started out. I think I wrote it one way and typed it different then went back and re-typed it. I hope you guys like it. Please forgive typos. I have had a bad cold and have been medicated all week :(**

* * *

Dr. Quinzel was having a crappy Thursday. She woke up late, has run out of her protein bars she had for a quick breakfast. When she had stopped at a corner store to grab something quick, they only had junk food. She grabbed a coffee and left. There was a small accident that had traffic slowed. She was not having a good morning.

When she arrived at work it hadn't got much better. Her badge stopped working, and it took 45 minutes to get a new one programmed. She got to her office and was already ready to go home. It felt like a pajama, ice cream, and soap opera kind of day.

"Get a grip!" she scolded herself. She started her work day, only an hour later than normal. She grabbed her things she needed for her session with Crane. The walk to the elevator seemed like forever, the ride up even longer. She just didn't want to be here, but duty calls.

She told the guards to ready Crane, and headed to the session room. She sat and waited, looking to the door when she heard the knock. They escorted Crane in and left.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?" she asked, hoping to just get a straight answer. She looked up from her notepad and waited for his response.

"You know he is just using you, right?" he said, full of venom.

Harley was taken aback. "I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about." She pretended to make a note on the paper, then looked back at Crane.

Crane scoffed aloud, "Please, I see how you look at him, and he is obsessed with you, it's sick. He uses anyone he wants to do what he wants done. You aren't special, you are a means to an end." He spat at her.

This hurt, but she wouldn't let his see it. She kept her face blank, "Do you often find yourself obsessing over The Joker?" she asked. This threw him, she saw it.

"I am not obsessed." He denied, face turning red.

"This is the second session that you have brought him up. Has he done something to you?" she asked. She almost enjoyed his sputtering.

"This is absurd, I used to study him, I would have loved to treat him. He doesn't seem to have any fear. He's intriguing." He admitted. "I am not obsessed with him. I just don't want to see him use you up like the others."

The confession startled her. She was just trying to deflect his ire to something else, and had a small breakthrough. She made more notes, not wanting to forget this.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself." She told him. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" she tried to change the subject.

They finished the session, though not much progress was made. He answered in one or two word responses. She left even more frustrated. She typed her notes and report up and added them to his file. She felt like she was getting a headache. That's just what she needed.

She replayed the conversation with Crane in her head. She could feel her anger bubbling. "Crane is full of shit." She said aloud to her empty office. She decided to leave, she had no reason to hang out any longer. She sent an email to Hugo explaining she had a horrible headache and would be back in the morning.

She drove home in the midday sun, it made her feel slightly better. By the time she was at her apartment, she was feeling much better. She even took the stairs to her floor. She unlocked the door and saw another bouquet to replace the dying flowers from before. She looked for a card and was surprised to find one. She opened the small envelope and saw a heart with J + H inside. Crane was definitely full of shit.

Her horrible day was completely worth it, she felt so much better. She took a shower and decided she would go out. She got herself dressed and ready. She reached for her pills and stopped. She hadn't had them in days. She tossed the pill case back into the drawer and took her knife instead. The dress she had on was a strapless halter. She had to tuck the knife in her cleavage. She made a sandwich and waited for dark.

She called a cab and had it drop her off at a hole in the wall bar. She just wanted to drink and dance. She walked in the door and scanned for the bar. She walked over and bought a couple of shots. She drank the alcohol and turned to look at the dance floor. This place was smoky and a little small. She headed over to dance. The music was good, it was easy to lose herself.

It was pretty late when she decided to leave. She had a good time, for once. She grabbed one last drink and headed home. The night was a strange kind of quiet. There weren't a lot of people out. Harley chuckled to herself. She let the cool air caress her as she walked. She was about a block past the bar when she noticed that dark car again. This was getting annoying.

She walked quicker to the corner and turned, quickly ducking back, hiding in the shadows. She waited and sure enough the car turned the corner, it passed by about 20 feet then stopped. The tail light clicked through the cycle as the car was put into park. The door opened and a man stepped out, turning to look around.

Harley recognized the man, it was the guy who brought her the earrings from Mr. J. She watched as he got his phone and dialed. He started talking into the phone, Harley figured now's her chance. She took off her shoes and snuck from her hiding place. She hurried across the small road to the passenger side of the car.

She could hear his side of the conversation. "Yes boss, I will." A pause "no boss." Another pause. "Yes boss. I'll find her." He ended the conversation. She sneaked a peek over the car. He was headed to where she had been hiding. Suppressing a giggle, she opened the passenger door and got into the still running car. She put her shoes back on and waited.

She heard the door open and put on her best grin. "Hi ya" was all she said. The man nearly jumped back out of the car he had just entered.

"Shit, you scared me." He said, his surprise quickly turned to annoyance. "What can I do for you Doctor?"

"For one, you can tell me why you've been following me." Letting the smile fall from her face.

"Boss's orders." Was all he said.

"Boss being…..Joker." she said. He looked at her and nodded.

"So you have a way to communicate with him while he's in Arkham?" she asked.

"We have designated days each month." He explained.

She sat there for a second. Then she spoke, "So, what's your name?"

He looked at her, "Frost."

"Okay Frosty, give a girl a ride home?" she asked, leaning her head back against the seat.

He released the breath he had been holding, "Sure thing." And he pulled the car around to head towards her apartment. Harley was quiet the few blocks to her place. He pulled up to the curb and she got out. She leaned down to look at the driver, "Thanks Frosty." She said then shut the door and went inside.

* * *

Harley woke refreshed and ready to seize the day. She hadn't had bad dreams and night sweats in so long. She hurried and readied for work, eating a small bowl of cereal. The drive to work was unremarkable. Her badge worked no issues. But the best thing was, she would get to see her Joker.

She got to her office and got to work fabricating a report for Joker's file. Half of the things they talked about didn't go in the file anyway. She just decided to make it up as she went. Maybe today Joker would tell her about a recurring dream. 'Yeah' she decided. 'that sounds perfect.'

She finished her report and printed it. Put it in his file folder, which, thanks to her, was filling out nicely. She pulled her folders together, and headed to get her coffee and his treat. The asylum was very quiet today. The only real sound she could hear was her own heels clicking as she walked. They made a slight echo in the empty hallways.

She fetched her coffee and got him a chocolate milk and powdered donuts from the vending area. Harley hurried to the elevators and up to see her obsession. She alerted the guards and went to wait in their room. She suddenly felt very nervous. The butterflies in her stomach were almost making her nauseous.

She was setting her things on the table when the guards knocked. They escorted him in and Harley was shocked to see him back in the strait jacket. "What is this?" she asked the lead guard as she pointed to the offending jacket. "I have told you all that this is no longer needed." She pushed past the guard and began undoing the buckles and straps.

"Dr. Quinzel, he was in an altercation with another patient, this is standard procedure." The first guard explained.

She looked at the guard and then at Mr. J. He looked at her with a small grin and a twinkle in his eye. She fought the urge to smile back at him and rounded on the guards. "Why was I not informed of this?" she stepped forward.

The guard took a step back not realizing he had just lost this fight, "We informed Dr. Strange."

"While Dr. Strange is my supervisor, Mr. Joker is not his patient. He is mine, I am to be informed, at once, if there are any" she used her hands to air quote "altercations involving my patients."

The guard nodded, "Yes ma'am, I mean Dr. Quinzel." He was visibly shaken.

She rounded on the other guard. "Are you finished with the cuffs?" she asked. He jumped and released The Jokers ankles. She finished the strait jacket and tossed it to the guards as they left.

She heard the door shut and then his lips were on hers. A hot crushing kiss. He pulled away and took his seat at the table. Harley walked back to her seat and sat before her knees gave out. This man's kiss could scorch your soul. She took a second to gather herself.

"Good morning, Mr. J." she said smiling.

"I love seeing you in action, sweet cheeks, the only way it could have gone better, would have been if you eviscerated the man where he stood." Joker looked at her, his eyes serious, deadly.

"They don't let me bring my knife inside." She said calmly. This caused him to let loose a string of laughter. She blushed, realizing what she had said aloud. She changed the subject, "Do you want to talk about your altercation?"

His laughter stopped, "Sure, doc, what do you want to know?" he asked, picking at his nails.

"All of it." She said. "Start at the beginning." She prompted.

He sighed, audibly, then started. "I was in the big room watching the TV. The stupid scarecrow sat next to me on the couch and started talking."

She wasn't shocked, Crane had a bug up his ass this entire week.

"It was just blah blah blah at first then he told me he wanted you. He wanted to take you and dose you with his fear toxin and break you. He said you'd make the perfect victim."

She could feel the blood drain from her face. She had never suspected Crane would want to hurt her.

He continued. "He had my attention then. He went on about how he wanted to fuck you while you were dosed and broken and crying." He stopped for a second, like he was thinking about the same thing. He shifted in his seat. "I simply explained to him, I'd prefer you riding me while covered in his blood." He smiled at the thought. "He didn't like that and began shrieking and lunged at me. The guards grabbed him and left. I got sent back to my cell."

She sat there a second. "Well, that's and idea." She said then slapped her hands over her mouth. Where the hell had her filter gone? She just kept blurting out whatever was floating through her mind. This all caused Joker to cackle all over again.

His laughter died down, and he looked at her. "Naughty, naughty doc, you scared Frost last night."

It was her turn to laugh now. "Well if he had just introduced himself, we could have been friends. He didn't have to sneak."

The Joker's face went very serious, it was a scary and thrilling look.

"Does my little Harley girl want new friends? Is her Mr. J not enough?" He asked in a tone that told her to tread lightly.

"No Mr. J, I just meant he could have told me he was tailing me, I thought I was gonna have to hurt some guy who decided to stalk me." She said, then gave him the best smile she had. His face relaxed and he smiled back at her.

"Well doc, what's new?" he asked.

She decided to push her luck a bit. "Which guards are yours? You know that's gotta be the only way you are able to arrange phone calls. Unless you've managed to hide a cell phone somewhere." She looked at his face trying to gauge his reaction. He was just so hard to read sometimes.

"There are a few." He smiled. "I'm not telling which ones. You have to figure that one out on your own."

"Fine. Keep your secrets." She pouted. She reached for her coffee and remembered his treat. "I almost forgot, these are for you." She passed him the chocolate milk and package of powdered donuts. "Slim pickings in the vending machines today." She explained.

He devoured the treats anyway. She sipped her coffee and watched the man in front of her. Harley was waiting for him to finish before she started on the serious stuff. He caught her staring at him and smiled.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I was just waiting until you finished. You still owe me a secret Mr. J."

"Oh Harley girl, you only had to ask. Though after your confession you may be disappointed." He leaned forward, she followed. "This is something I have never told another soul." He explained. "I am sure you have read all of my little fibs I have told to my other docs about my past." She nodded, not wanting to speak and break the spell. "Yes, well, I've told so many stories, so many names, places. They are all lies. Well I assume they are all lies. I don't really know." He sat back.

She sat there amazed at how lucid he was at the moment. "You don't know what?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"I don't know if they the truth or a lie. I have no memories of… before" he explained.

She sat back as well, staring off blankly, brain going a mile a minute. "You mean, you are the Joker, and only The Joker because you don't remember before the accident?" she looked at him. He was looking at the wall to the left.

He nodded, still not looking at her. "Thank you, for trusting me with that secret." She said

He looked at her again. His face suddenly changing again. "You're my best gal, if I can't trust you…" he trailed off.

She smiled at the thought Joker's girl. Her heart fluttered. Then she remembered her talk with Crane yesterday. "Mr. J?" she asked.

He frowned, "What is bothering my girl?" he asked.

"Are you just using me?" she sounded pathetic, even to herself. She wasn't some 12 year old girl upset because her crush might not like her. It was an honest question though.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Harley, who have you been letting put lies into your head? Your Mr. J cares about you. Would I have told you my big secret? My shortcomings? Would I have touched you or let you touch me?" he was getting a bit heated now. "Harley, once I am out of this place, you will be my Queen and we will shake this city to it's core." He finished his rant by reaching across the table and grabbing her arm. Hard.

She was shocked by the words he just told her. The pain of his grip on her barely registered. He kissed her hard. This pulled her back from her astonishment. He stood and walked around the table to her and pulled her up close to him, her breasts pushed against his chest. She winced slightly.

"You're hurt?" he asked.

She smiled and unbuttoned her blouse. His breathing sped up as he watched her expose the creamy flesh. She pulled the cup of her bra down and showed his perfect teeth prints that circled her areola and nipple. He groaned and kissed her again.

She pulled back reluctantly and fixed her appearance. "I think our time is about up." She told him.

He pouted, and she laughed. She alerted the guards and once they arrived she left. She refused to watch them put him back in that ridiculous jacket. She went back to her office and just sat there digesting everything he had told her.

She was sick of this. She wanted to see him whenever she liked. Without worries, or guards, or fucking strait jackets. A crazy idea came to her. She packed her things away and grabbed her stuff to leave. She had business to attend to.

She got home and changed into normal clothes, noting the ring of bruises on her arm. It took her a minute to remember where they had come from. She smile and headed out the door. Once outside, Harley just started aimlessly walking. It took about 15 minutes before she found the car she was looking for.

She flagged him down and opened the door jumping in. "Heya Frosty." She said grinning.

"Hello, doc, what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked wearily.

"I need to ask you a favor." She said

"Sure thing, what do you need?" he agreed readily. Boss said keep her happy.

"I need help breaking Mr. J out of Arkham."


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap:**

 **"Sure thing, what do you need?" he agreed readily. Boss said keep her happy.**

 **"I need help breaking Mr. J out of Arkham."**

* * *

Frost looked at the crazy woman sitting in his car. "You, Doc, want to break the boss out of your workplace?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yea, what of it?" she was not liking his tone. "I am tired of how everyone has been treating him. He deserves better, and I'm going to make sure he gets it."

"Sure thing, I'll see what we can arrange, I'll text you when I've got something solid." He told her

"You got my number?" she asked. He looked at her as if she had asked the dumbest question in the world. "Of course you do. You're the guy with all the info, huh?"

She opened the car door and got out. "Don't take too long." She warned and then shut the door and waved good bye as he drove off.

She headed back to her apartment more excited than ever.

The weekend drug by so slowly. By Monday morning Harley was about to pull her hair out. She hadn't heard anything from Frosty. She stayed in the whole weekend so she wouldn't miss any text messages.

She was in her office, fuming, she decided to have a special Monday session with Joker. She skipped the coffee and treats, and hurriedly moved towards the elevator.

The guards looked surprised to see her, "Will you have Joker escorted to the session room?" she asked.

"Sure thing doc, but you don't have a lot of time, Dr. strange has the room at 10:00 am."

She looked at her watch, it was 8:07, plenty of time to tell him about her idea. "That's fine, this is just a small follow up to the altercation incident." She explained.

"Alright just sign the log book for the unscheduled session." He handed her the book and pen through a sliding box in the counter.

She signed it and returned the item to him. Then continued her walk through the Rogue Gallery. Crane was instantly at his cell door, staring holes into her. Harley ignored him and continued. She saw Joker was meditating again. As she passed he smiled, even though he never opened his eyes, he knew the sound of her shoes, tapping as she walked.

She hurried along and got to the room. Waiting excitedly for the tiny knock. It seemed like hours, but the knock came after 5 minutes or so. They brought him in and she noticed no restraints at all. She was excited about that. They were taking her seriously now.

Once the guards were outside, Harley leaned over the table and kissed Joker. A chaste kiss, just to say hello. She giggled at that thought. "I know it's not our normal time together, but I wanted to tell you the good news." She was grinning like an idiot she knew. She was just so excited, and she wanted to tell him, so he wouldn't think she was sneaking behind his back.

"Lay it on me babycakes." He said grinning just as silly.

"I'm busting you outta here, I talked to Frosty about it and I am waiting for him to text me the details." She waited to see his reaction.

"Aren't you just perfect?" he said grabbing her hand. He kissed her knuckles, and nibbling on her fingers. She was having to suppress the giggles. He spoke between nibbles. "I knew I could count on you. Now you just have to do me a favor."

She was unable to move, she loved this intimate side of him. "Sure, Mr. J, anything you need." She agreed breathlessly, but without hesitation.

"I need a machine gun." He said, then turned her hand and kissed he palm, then bit lightly at her wrist.

"How the heck am I going to get a machine gun in here?" she thought aloud.

He chuckled, "You are brilliant, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I don't think I can get it to you, but I bet I could get you both into my office." She told him.

"Not that I am complaining, but why the sudden desire to spring me?" he asked. His eye met hers.

She looked at the floor and withdrew her hand from his. Just thinking of him stuck here made her want to break things. "You aren't crazy. You don't belong here, but the only way you could leave here was a transfer to Blackgate. That's just unacceptable. You belong back out there, running amok." She gestured with her hand. "And I don't like the way they treat you here." She finished, feeling her face grow hot from her confession.

That seemed to be what he wanted to hear. "Good girl, Frost should be getting ahold of you soon. Just bring the gun."

She nodded happily. She was so glad he trusted her, like she trusted him. She was about to go to him when the alarm blared. She went to the door and looked out to the guard.

He walked up to her, "Sorry Dr. Quinzel, mandatory lockdown. Cranes gone off the deep end and attacked the nurse handing out meds." He explained as he collected her patient.

"That's fine, I believe we were about done anyway. Thanks." She shot a last look at Joker and left. Apparently this was just for this floor. She had to wait in the recreations room until everyone was caged and accounted for and then she was escorted out of the red door.

She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to sneak in a weapon. When she was finished wracking her brain she decided to call it a day. She packed up and headed home. She received a call from the guard in charge of the Rouge Gallery. He informed her that they had to sedate Crane and wanted to let her know he would have to be in a straitjacket for his session tomorrow. "That's fine, thank you for the call." She hit end call and smiled.

She was halfway to the stairs to her apartment when she heard her phone chirp. She grabbed it and read the message.

"Fri noon gift in BR delete me. F"

Well that was short and to the point. Friday at noon. Shit that was quick. She rushed the rest of the way up to her place and hurriedly opened the door. She stepped in and saw another bouquet of roses. And another small box. She smiled, "he spoils me rotten." She said as she picked up the box. Blood red ruby earrings sparkled at her this time.

She put the earring in her ear and walked to her room. She assumed BR was bed room, she was right. Laid out on her bed was a disassembled machine gun. That would make it easier and harder. She was no stranger to guns. But she was more of a hand gun kind of gal. She could figure it out after she figured a way to get these pieces to her office.

Finally, she had it, she went into her bathroom and grabbed her fluffiest towel. She laid it out on the bed, and folded it in half, long ways. She started with the smallest pieces and rolled them in the towel, then put it in a gym bag. Perfect she threw in other stuff too. A pair of yoga pants and sports bra, some socks and she figured this would work. A few pieces a day, they wouldn't unroll the towel, rather she hoped they wouldn't. She'll see tomorrow.

With that done she ate and thought about what she was going to do with Crane. After what Mr. J had told her, she was a bit, grossed out. She might have to be a bit more cautious of him. Maybe he should be heavily medicated. Was his obsession her fault? The thought gave her chills. She looked at her plate and groaned, she didn't feel like eating anymore. She grabbed her phone saved Frosty's number under 'Snowman' giggling and deleted the text.

Tuesday morning, she readied herself for this session with Crane. She didn't want to deal with him at all. But she had a job to do, for at least a few more days. She gathered her things and headed to the elevator. She told the guards to ready him, but leave him in the strait jacket. Then she walked to the session room.

When he was brought in and placed in the seat across from her. She nodded to the guards and they left. She opened her file folder and readied herself. "Well, you've been busy since Thursday. Care to explain?" she asked

He looked at her, then he smiled. He had a horrible smile. Maybe because his eyes looked dead. Then he spoke. "Dr. Quinzel, it seems something is going down soon."

She glanced up from her notes, "what makes you think that?" she asked

"It's gotten quiet, it's only this quiet when the clown is planning something…Big" he explained.

"Are we back to this? I am assuming by the clown you mean The Joker?" she asked. He didn't respond. "What makes you think this?" she asked.

"He's gone quiet. He only ever gets quiet when he's planning something. A breakout, maybe a riot, I'm not sure. From your lack of reaction, I am guessing you are privy to his plans?" he said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and frankly I am a bit concerned with your obsession with The Joker. Why did you attack him?" she asked. Tying to lead him away from the subject of Joker's plans.

"Is that what he told you happened?" he scoffed, then shook his head. "Well, of course it is." He answered his own question. "I did not attack him, we were merely having a heated discussion about, well, you, and he jumped up bellowing about me attacking him. We both got tackled and hauled away."

Harley made notes on this, then looked back to Crane. "I would very much appreciate if you did not discuss me with other people. It's inappropriate." She set her notepad down. "Besides, you are concerned over nothing."

The rest of the time was him babbling about Joker. He was obsessed. Harley was so over this. Once the session was over, she finalized her notes and sat in her office.

This was going to be the longest week of her life. She had no issues getting her gym bag in here. The guard unzipped it and glance at the items, and that was it. No wonder people escape all the time. They needed better security up front for sure.

She tucked the pieces she smuggled in today into the locked file cabinet. That finished, she decided to leave and actually go to the gym. She drove to her apartment changed and started her normal jog. She worked herself silly, smiling once the endorphins kicked in. Satisfied, she started to leave. She slowly walked in the cool air, loving the way the breeze made her sweat soaked clothes chill quickly.

She was about three blocks from her place when she noticed the grimy guy following her. Can't a girl walk home in the dark, alone, without someone trying to follow her? UGH! She decided she needed to move to a better part of town. She stopped and leaned down to pretend to tie her shoe.

She stood when she heard him, "Hey, lady." he barked at her.

She turned, putting her hand on the waistband of her gym pants, feeling the knife hiding there. "Sorry Mister, I don't have any change." She said then turned to walk way.

She felt the man grab her arm and jerk her towards him. She smiled, letting him pull her along. She had given him the chance to go, this was his fault.

He pushed her against the wall if the brick building she had just passed. He leaned in close enough she could smell his rancid breath. "I don't want money, little girl." He growled at her.

She laughed in her head at this, and thought 'typical.' Out loud she said, "Please don't hurt me." And even winced as her squeezed her arm. She let a tear escape and run down her cheek. 'This is fun' she thought. She saw him reach into his coat and pull out a crowbar. She could feel the adrenalin now, he had just upped the game and she was ready for fun.

She spoke in a childlike voice, "Geez, mister, please don't hurt me, I just a poor, defenseless, little girl." As she spoke she had retrieved her knife and released the blade. The man paused when he heard the giggle come from her mouth.

The pause was long enough for her to strike, she jammed the blade into the armpit, causing his to pull away and drop the crowbar. Harley picked it up as the man howled in pain and anger.

"You are gonna die now, Bitch." He yelled at her, but didn't make a move. Harley weighed the crowbar in her hand. Seemed a bit heavy, and too short for her liking, but hey it'll do in a pinch.

She looked at the guy and swung the awkward weapon. She heard a wonderful thud as it connected with his temple. Maybe it wasn't that bad, she mused. The man crumpled to the ground, eyes open and kind of twitchy. She looked at the side of his now slightly misshaped head, blood flowed steadily from it, pooling around him.

She put her knife away, stepping over his body, she raised the crowbar high over her head and slammed the crowbar down, and again, and again. Her arms started to get harder to raise, her muscles overworked. She dropped the crowbar and pulled her knife back out.

She opened the man's shirt, and began carving her masterpiece. Once she had finished, she cleaned the knife off on his shirt and put it away. She looked at the crowbar, smiled, then picked it up. She was keeping this. She walked the rest of the way home and up to her apartment. Tonight she used the lift feeling way too tired for the stairs. She opened the door and put the dirty crowbar in the sink, and went straight to the shower.

The heated water made her even more tired, though she hadn't thought it possible. She put her hair in a braid, and fell on top of the covers and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **I was bored and decided to type another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harley was in a wonderful mood Wednesday morning. Her morning started the same as most. Shower, get dressed, and fix her hair. This morning though, she had an epiphany while applying her makeup. She knew how she'd try to get Joker to her office.

Once she was in her office, she started working on her E-mail to Hugo. She began with how well her patients were doing, and noting Joker hadn't had any corrective issues. He'd become a model patient. She continued with her want to take him out into the small gated courtyard. Reward him with some fresh air. She went on to blab about how the small trip will give her a clue as to further treatment. Blah blah blah. She figured, the worst that could happen was Hugo said no. Then she'd be back where she was now.

She re-read the E-mail, twice. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought. She sent the email and thought of Joker. That sent a thrill of anticipation down her spine and heat in her belly. She gathered her things and headed to her session. She stopped and got him a pudding cup and a soda. She skipped the coffee, she was getting too high-strung.

She got through the security area and headed to their room, seeing Joker laying on his cot. She hurried, knowing the guards were on their way to get him. She was in the room and had steadied herself by the time they delivered her patient.

She thanked the guards and waited for the door to click shut. She smiled, handing Joker the snack goodies.

"Chipper today, Doc?" he asked eating the pudding. "Tell your Mr. J what put the smile on your face."

"I had a brilliant idea, I have asked Dr. Strange if we can have an outdoor session on Friday." She told him. He looked at her, waiting for the rest of her explanation. "If he agrees, it will be much easier to get you to my office, and to your gun." She finished.

At that, Joker burst into laughter. "Aren't you just a clever kitten?" He said. Causing her to beam at the approval.

"He has to approve first. But if he doesn't we are no worse off than before." She shrugged.

He drank the soda. He finished it and placed the empty can back on the table. "How was your day yesterday?" she asked.

"Oh the usual, boredom and anger." He told her.

"Anger?" she asked. She hadn't gotten a call, there hadn't been any emails.

"I don't like that you have to speak with him." He told her.

"Who? Crane?" she asked. He nodded. "Mr. J, if it makes you feel any better, all he wanted to talk about was you." She told him.

He laughed. "Awe, seems he has a crush." He giggled again.

"His obsession is unnerving." She told him. "The last three sessions with him, all he wanted to talk about was how you were using me, or how you picked the fight with him. Yesterday he even told me he knew something was up. He said you always get quiet when you are planning."

This made him laugh. "He thinks I'm too quiet?" Joker was amused by this. Usually the guy complained he was too loud. "I can fix that. Don't worry. Mr. J will take care of it all." He told her. Joker didn't like Crane trying to muddy his relationship with Harley. She was his toy, his possession. His obsession? Didn't matter she was his and his alone, he would kill anyone who messed with his things.

Harley didn't like the far off dangerous look on Joker's face. She decided to distract him, thoroughly. She stood up and went over to his side of the table. He looked up at her, as she leaned her bottom against the edge. She was pleased to see the surprised, but pleased look on his face now. She placed her hands on the table bracing herself.

"My my Doc, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, slowly leaning forward.

"That depends." She said, as she slowly lifted her leg, placing her foot on the chair between his legs. The moved gave him a peek under the skirt as it rode up her thighs.

He growled, "On what?" he asked eyes on her thighs. He watched ask she moved one hand to her knee, slowly running it up the inside of her thigh, moving the skirt up just a bit more. Joker licked his lips. He looked up at her face, the predatory look in his eyes making her sex clench.

"If it's working." She told him. He growled again. He grabbed her foot that was on the chair and lifted it, causing her to fall back on the table. He moved fast. Pushing her skirt up and spread her thighs. She gasped. He leaned down, nipping at her through her panties.

"Naughty Doc." He said biting her thigh hard. She gasped, the bite making the pain and pleasure line blur a bit more. He refocused her attention when he licked across the already bruising bite on her thigh. The sensation sending bolts of electric fire to her clit. He spoke again, his breath hot against her skin. "It's not nice to tease the wild animals."

He grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs, leaving them hooked around her left foot. He returned to her and spread her wide. He slowly licked one long, wet line from her opening to her bundle of nerves, causing her to buck her hips. He smiled and pressed his mouth to her most intimate parts and licked and sucked. The slight press of teeth was her undoing. She whimpered as he closed his mouth over her clit and began the firm movements his tongue, sending her into orbit. Her orgasm happened so fast it almost hurt. He rose up over her body, placing himself at her entrance.

"Hands gripping the table by your head. Don't let go or you'll be punished." He told her. She nodded her head complied, though the thought of the punishment almost made her disobey.

He surged forward, impaling her. All coherent thought was gone. He stretched her so wide, it felt as if he was touching every part of her at once. He was completely inside her and she waited patiently for him to move but he didn't. She tried to move her hips to get him going. He grabbed her and held her in place.

She pouted. This was not fair. He smiled down at her. "What's the matter baby? Did you want something? Need something?" He flexed his hips, moving just enough to tease her.

"Yes, please." She begged.

He looked at her, moving one hand up to her still covered breast. He squeezed her through the material. She almost moved to unbutton it when she remembered his warning. She held on to the table. Knuckles white with the effort to not let go. He slowly undid a button while he slid himself back, just barely. She fought the urge to move. "Good girl." He told her. "Don't move." He told her. Then used both hands to finish unbuttoning her shirt.

The cool air on her flesh caused goose bumps to form on her smooth skin. He rewarded her for not moving by thrusting back into her wet and waiting body. She almost screamed with the pleasure. He slid back again, the movement so slow and controlled, Harley fought to keep from bucking her hips up to meet his.

She moaned as he leaned forward, the movement pulled him a little further out of her body, but he took her bra covered nipple into his mouth. She felt a sheen of sweat starting to cover her. It was so hard to stay still and endure this, this torture. He uncovered her breasts and leaned back, admiring the view of his pretty little doctor. Uncovered, spread before him, she tasted so sweet and felt so….good.

"Tell me, doc. Tell Mr. J what you want." He demanded. Slowly rocking his hips forward, back, and forward again.

She looked at him. "Please fuck me, Daddy." She said, without hesitation, without shame.

That undid his control. He began to pound into her eager flesh. Enjoying the pleasure/pain sounds she made. Harley was beyond hope, she was lost in this man, completely. She wanted to hold him as he fucked her, but she remembered his warning.

He stopped suddenly and picked up her body from the table. He moved them to the wall. He braced her thighs on his arms and continued his frantic pace. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder. This was it, she was going to cum. She wanted to be closer, to be a part of this creature. She put her face on his neck, and decided. She bit down hard, marking the pale flesh. She felt the skin give and tasted blood.

She came violently, the unexpected explosion causing her vision to dim. Then just as quick her body went into hyper awareness. She felt Joker pump a few more times, then release inside her body. He kissed her. The soft caress of his mouth, so unreal.

He lowered her legs, but held onto her waist. She stood on her wobbly but working legs. Wishing she had won flats. Joker rubbed the side of her mouth with his hand. His thumb came away with blood. His blood, she remembered. She looked at his neck. The bite was deep, perfect imprint of her teeth. She blushed. "Sorry Mr. J. That's gonna scar." She said.

He laughed. "I'll wear it proudly." He said as he knelt down. Harley had no clue what he was doing, until she felt him lift her foot. He stood back up and pocketed her panties. Her eyes widened. "Something to help keep you near me until Friday." He told her. She blushed again.

"I can't wait until we can really take our time and play." He told her as he moved the cup of her bra back to cover her.

"Me neither." She said. "That's why I had to get you out of here. This place is stifling. It could drive the sanest person completely bonkers."

She finished fixing her clothes and looked at her watch. Shit they had been here an hour and a half already. "I have to go now." She told him. She was aware of the sadness in her voice.

"I know sweets, until Friday." He said.

She walked over and kissed him on the nose. "Friday." She agreed.

She checked herself, and then alerted the guards to the end of their session. She hurried to her office and sat down. Without her panties, she could feel the evidence of their tryst between her legs. She reached into her desk and took out the "gym bag" and searched.

"Yahtzee!" something had told her to pack an extra pair of panties when she had repacked the gun pieces this morning. Though they were not as pretty as the pair Mr. J kept, she slid the plain cotton panties on and sat back down. She got on her computer typing up her session notes. She was working furiously when her computer alerted her that she had a new E-mail.

Instantly butterflies invaded her belly. She could see the reply from Hugo and was almost too nervous to open it. Almost.

She clicked the icon by his name and had to keep from squealing.

 _Harleen,_

 _I believe the idea of an outdoor session is wonderful. I will arrange it as reward for Jokers exemplary behavior. Though I believe he may have to wear a strait jacket. The guards all still fear him. I continue to be impressed by your work. Keep it up._

 _Hugo_

This was better than she had hoped. The small courtyard area was maybe 100 yards from her office. Just down a small hallway and out a security door. She could get him to her office and out of the jacket within minutes. She would bring the biggest part of the gun tomorrow, then figure out how to assemble it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know this chapter is short compared to my others, but It was either give a short chapter to hold y'all over or make everyone wait until Monday for a chapter...*sigh* I chose this. And will update again hopefully Monday morning. Again thank you all for reading and exploring this story with me.**

* * *

Thursday morning was…..well, Thursday. She got the last part of the gun in no issues. The guard didn't even stop her to check the bag. Harley sat in her office, door locked, trying to get the gun back together. She thanked her lucky stars as she used the internet for tutorials. And boom. The thing was a beauty. She dry fired it and it seems to work.

She put it away and looked around her office. There was nothing in here she needed, no personal items, no mementos. She was relieved and saddened by that thought.

She prepared herself for her session with Crane. This man was taxing. She was tired of his issue with Joker. He was more obsessed than she was. The thought made her giggle.

She got her stuff and went to her last session with The Scarecrow. The guards dropped him into the chair. When the door closed she mentally prepared herself for an onslaught of his obsessive nonsense. To her surprise he was quiet.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked. No response, he didn't even look at her. "My day is going well, thanks for asking." He still didn't respond.

"Well, if you plan to be silent the entire time, I will work on my notes." She pulled out her notepad and began flipping through the pages and scribbling across it. She was trying to catch up on her observations in their sessions. She must admit, since the Joker took up most of her thoughts, Cranes notes were slightly neglected. They sat like this the entire session. He still refused to look in her direction. Fine by her, that just meant she finished his file notes for whoever took over his case after today.

She glanced at her watch, time was up. She turned her attention to the man across from her. "Sorry things have come to this, we were having brilliant conversation. You have to get over your obsession with The Joker. It's not healthy." She said. She noted the raise of an eyebrow, though he still didn't look her way. She got up and alerted the guards the session was over.

She trekked back to her office and typed the report and her updated notes. She added it to Crane's file and sat back in her chair. She was going to miss this place. Kind of. She liked helping people. She was a giver. She must have zoned out for a while, staring at the ceiling. A small knock on the door startled her out of her musings.

"Come in." she said as she righted herself in the chair. The door opened and Joan's head popped into view. 'Shit' she thought, she had a lunch date today. She looked at her watch, Yep 15 minutes late.

"Did you forget?" Joan asked laughing lightly at her.

"Honestly, yea, I was thinking about Mr. Crane" she stood to join her friend. "Ready?" she asked. They left her office and went to lunch. After returning to her office, Harley felt a little sad. She'd miss Joan. The woman was very sweet. She hoped that her only friend would survive tomorrow.

The day was over for her, she had nothing to do. She left. The drive home passed in a blur. When Harley got to her apartment, she was filled with nervous energy and nauseating anxiety. She walked herself through the plan so far. She would get Mr. J out to the courtyard. She would text Frosty the go ahead. Once the confusion started she would get Mr. J to her office, give him the machine gun, and they would wing it from there.

She was overly excited with the idea of them being free and together. All thoughts of friendships and loyalties to her old life were demolished. This man had her mind, body, and soul. Soon they would burn this city to the ground. The thought made her feel giddy. One side of her knew she was losing herself, the other side didn't care. One thing was for sure, she had to calm down or she wouldn't get any sleep.

She ate a bowl of cereal for dinner, and took a long, hot bath. She still felt too wired to sleep. She took a sleeping pill for the first time in weeks, and thankfully it knocked her out cold.

She woke the next morning, giddy, like a small kid on Christmas morning. She bounced out of bed and got herself presentable for work. She felt nervous but forced herself to eat some toast to settle her belly. Once finished, she left her apartment, she had packed a few precious items (her gifts from Mr. J) and put them in her shoulder bag. She drove like a woman on a mission, arriving at the gates of Arkham in record time.

She got to her office and paced back and forth relentlessly. The closer to noon, the sicker she felt. She wanted this to go well. Their first real day together. She followed routine, and went to get a coffee before the session and then headed to the elevator.

She went to the guard station and told them she was ready for Joker to be brought to the courtyard. The guards, reluctantly, began prepping for this. Harley headed down and out to the picnic table they were going to meet. The clock slowly ticked, she glanced at her watch and sighed. 11:57 AM, they should be arriving any minute now.

She sipped the last of her coffee, and nearly choked when she saw the door open. She stood and waited for the guards to escort him to the table. He looked magnificent, the natural lighting made his skin glow.

Harley thanked the guards and reassured them he wasn't going anywhere, reminding them he was in a strait jacket. They walked back to the door they had come from and waited. Harley smiled at Mr. J and then pulled her phone from her pocket. She sent the text to Frosty and turned back to the man in front of her.

"Good morning Mr. J." she said.

"Much better now." he said. "It's been months since I have been in the fresh air." He smiled and tilted his face to the sky.

"Well, it won't be long now." she said smiling back at him.

"You spoil me, doc" he said, laughing.

Harley smiled, then looked at her phone. There was a text from "snowman" all it said was move.

She put the phone in her pocket and asked, "You ready?" He looked excited, A fire burned behind his eyes. He nodded. She stood and looked at the guards, they were chatting with each other. Perfect.

She motioned for Joker to follow her and the rushed to the other doorway to the building. She scanned her badge and the door clicked, she opened it and pulled Joker inside. Quickly she removed his restraints. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Anticipation shot through her and straight to her core. He looked at the lack of fear on her face and smiled. Then he kissed her, hard, smearing the lipstick she had applied this morning.

Before things moved further, there was a deafening sound then the building shook. The alarms blared. "Damn!" she thought upset the kiss had ended. Then started pulling him quickly to her office. They went inside and she locked the door.

"Ready?" she asked again.

"Lay it on me." He said, his hands out

She sprinted to her desk and opened the drawer. She pulled out the machine gun, handed it to him then pulled out the clip.

"My, My, Harley, you are glorious!" he took the clip and put it in the gun. He then grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back, and kissed her savagely. The kiss ended too soon. The sound of gun fired drew their attention. She put on her shoulder bag and pulled her knife out of the side pocket.

She released the blade and looked at Joker. He laughed, "Okay pumpkin, let's go." He kissed her on the end of her nose and turned to the door.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger...please don't shoot me :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, this chapter is over 4000 words long. I couldn't find a place I felt would be a good place to split to another chapter. I added some smut to this one that wasn't originally in the chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Complete chaos met them behind that door. There was gun fire and screaming. Harley could see smoke and dust thick in the air. She heart was racing, this was it. Their freedom was just down the main hallway and out the door.

Joker led the way and she stayed close behind him. It seemed this area was full of patients hiding, screaming, and laughing. There were no guards that she could see, but they were moving closer to the gun fire. She followed close behind Joker, unwilling to separate from him. Together they turned a small corner and she could see several guys, all wearing goofy masks, she giggled at the sight.

Joker looked at her, like he had forgotten she was there, then his eyes lit with laughter. "Looks like the Calvary is here." He laughed. Of course his guys would be dressed up. She also knew they had found the guards. Half were dead or wounded. The rest were still in the fight. Trading shots with the masked men. Joker emptied the machine gun he held into the group. The shots adding to the cacophony of sounds around them. Joker didn't aim, the random shots taking down a few. When the gun clicked empty, he tossed it aside.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, we are going to get out of here, free and clear." Harley looked at his a bit confused. "Ready?" he asked, "we have to make it look real."

Understanding dawned on her face. She stood up straight and smiled. "Give it to me." She said and braced herself. She could take a hit, especially if it was for him. She would do anything for this man.

She heard the slap before she actually felt it. The inside of her mouth cut on her teeth, she tasted the blood in her mouth, when her head snapped to the side. She straightened again. She spit the blood to the floor. "Again," she heard herself say.

Joker's eyes went wild, he backhanded her again, the skin already bruising. She laughed now, this hit had split her bottom lip. Joker watched the blood run from her lips as she laughed. He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her. Smearing her makeup and blood all over both of their faces.

They parted and they both began laughing, He couldn't believe how perfect she was. At first he saw her as a fragile creature, too delicate for his appetites. Now he believe her to be his perfect counterpart. She complimented him beautifully. Well almost, but he would remedy that soon enough. He reached for her and wrapped his hand gently around her neck. "Let's blow this joint." He said. She nodded, and to help him out she handed him her knife, her baby.

He accepted the gift and turned her around, pressing her back to him. He pulled her head to the side and bit her hard, smearing blood there too. She couldn't help it, she moaned aloud. She could feel him smile against her shoulder.

Joker put the knife to her neck, and told her, "Now we need an award winning performance." She nodded, causing the knife to knick her. Harley heard him growl. They began walking, going around the corner.

The few guards remained froze, instantly recognizing the poor Dr. Quinzel. He face was a mask of horror. Blood was flowing slowly from her lip, her makeup smeared. One man looked away, sickened by the bruise forming on her face and the knife to her bleeding neck. Seeing they had the room's attention, Joker decided to lay on the theatrics.

"See you boys, let me tell you, not that it hasn't been a pleasure," he tugged her hair. Harley let out a yelp. "But, it's time for me to take my leave." Harley was gripping Joker's arm, trying to look terrified. She squeezed out a tear and whimpered as he pulled her along.

The guards didn't move, or fire their guns. Joker just walked right out, dragging his poor doctor along with him. They continued to the van that was waiting. He shoved her inside and followed behind. As soon as the door shut, Frost sped away. "Hey Frosty, how's your day?" Harley asked, laughing. He looked back at her, then at Joker, Then back at the road.

She looked over at her love. He was staring at her, intently. "What's the matter, Mr. J?" she asked.

"You did it." He said.

"I told you I would." He interrupted her kissing her roughly. She enjoyed every second of it. When he pulled back she frowned.

"Don't pout, I'm impressed, kiddo." He told her, tracing the fading handprint on her face.

She beamed at this. "Mr. J, you know I'd do anything for you." He kissed her again, hard enough to reopen the split on her lip, causing it to sting. She reveled in the sweet pain, he pulled back slightly, keeping her bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked gently, she moaned again. The sting mixing beautifully with the pleasure he was causing.

He released her lip and sat back. She opened her eyes again, looking at him, wanting him.

He smiled. "We have time for that later." He said, reading her intentions from her face. She pouted again.

"Where to boss?" frosty asked from the front.

"Let's make a quick stop at ACE, then home." Joker told him.

"ACE?" she asked him.

"Yes, one last stop, and then it's you and me against the world." He explained.

"Whatever you say Mr. J, I trust you" she told him, then snuggled next to him in the van.

The trip was long enough, she had dozed off. The door opening woke her. Harley opened her eyes and lifted her head, she had fallen asleep in Jokers lap, but was waking up on the seat. She slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in her face. She looked around, seeing the ACE building, looming. This building was horrible. You could smell the burn of the chemicals inside. She shrugged it off, she was excited. The Joker wanted her to be with him. To be like him.

She turned to the side door and saw Joker and Frost talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying. She scooted out of the van and bounced onto her feet. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey sweets, did you have a nice nap?" Joker asked.

She blushed, "Yes, Mr. J."

"Good, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. "Wait here, Frost."

They were inside a large, sprawling factory, at least the size of a football field. Harley stared at the massive network of tubes and pipes anchored just below its ceiling, all with bottom vents that emptied some glowing liquid into immense room-sized vats.

"There," he said interrupting her thoughts, "I was born down there."

In the vats. She stared into one, mesmerized by the swirling chemical bath below. His birthplace. His mother. Harley desperately wanted the same.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her soul with his madly hypnotic eyes. "Would you die for me?" he asked.

She nodded with certainty. "Yes."

"No that's too easy." He leaned in closer his eyes drawing her in. "Would you live for me?" he smiled, and it scared the hell out of her.

Harley trembled. There was a power about him she couldn't deny, and she wanted that power to ravage her.

"Will you embrace me and only me?" he demanded. She nodded vigorously. "Will you bind your spirit to mine, in hate? Do you consign your soul to me? Do you laugh at the world in disgust?"

All she said to him was "Yes."

Joker backed away. He studied her. He was the doctor now, and she was the patient. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly," he said, his expression serious. "Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power. Do you want it? Do you really want it?"

She looked at him with undying love in her eyes. "I do" she said.

"Then goodbye, Dr. Quinzel." He said, gesturing towards the edge of the vat. Without hesitation she stepped off of the platform and plunged into the churning liquid below.

He turned to the vat and stared, but didn't see her bobbing to the surface. Without another thought, he jumped off the edge and dove into the pool below.

Soon, he broke the surface, the woman limp in his arms. As they floated, he looked at her giggling. Her flesh was bleached white, just like his. Though hers had an alabaster glow to it. He started at her a few more second before realizing she wasn't breathing.

"nonono," he scolded, "I'm not done with you yet." He placed his mouth over hers and breathed life back into her tiny body.

Finally her eyes opened, He looked at her, "You aren't Dr. Quinzel." He said. Unsure if he should be angry or overjoyed. "Who are you?" he asked.

She looked up at the Joker and grinned.

"I'm Harley Quinn," she said. "And you're my Puddin'." Joker moved in and kissed her hard on the lips while she gnawed on his.

They left the old building, headed back to where they had left Frost.

Gone was the van, in its place was a large black luxury vehicle, the windows dark tinted. Frost got out and handed them both a towel and then opened the door for them to climb in the back.

Harley toweled of most of the remaining chemical. Marveling at the smooth texture and pale color of her new skin. The towel was unusable, the muck clumping in it. She dropped it on the ground and climbed in.

Joker was right behind her. They shut the door and Frost started for home. Harley thought she'd be tired again, but this new her was having a hard time sitting still. She felt different, but the same. Her body was mostly the same, but her mind felt free. Empty of the voice of her conscience. She felt like the world was hers.

After what seemed like days, they arrived home. Joker had a penthouse apartment, he called it hiding in plain sight. They drove into the parking garage, and took the elevator up to the top. The elevator had a key you had to have to go to the top, and once you used it, the door opened directly into the apartment.

Harley felt like if she touched anything it would break for sure. This apartment was immaculate.

"I need a shower, Mr. J." she said.

"Of course, whatever my queen wants." He said chuckling as he led her down the hall and to a large door. "You can use the one in here, I'll clean up in the guest bathroom." He kissed her on the nose and walked away.

She opened the door to a huge bedroom. The carpet was plush and the ceiling was high. To the left side of the room was a king size, four poster bed. It was ridiculously high. She'd have to get a running start. She giggled at the picture in her head. She looked to the right and was two doors. She waked over and tried the first one. It was a huge walk in closet. She whistled at the sight.

She closed the door and opened the second door. This was a hell of a bathroom. To one side was a sink and vanity area. Past that was a panel that, she assumed, blocked the view of the toilet. Along the opposite wall was a standalone shower. And in the center was a deep claw footed bathtub. She wanted to soak in that, but need the dried goop off of her skin. She sighed, choosing the shower.

Once she had her body squeaky clean, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She wrapped herself snug and grabbed another for her hair. She walked over to the vanity and stopped. She hardly recognized the person staring back at her.

Her hair was a platinum blonde instead of her normal honey blonde. She could live with that. But her skin, it was amazing. It seemed to be very white, but had a glow under it. She leaned in closer to look at her face. It was then she noticed, her bruise was gone, the small knick in her neck was barely a make and her split lip looked completely healed.

She grinned, this was amazing. She wondered if she would always heal this fast now. It had only been a few hours. The quickly cooling room removed her from her thoughts. She headed back into the bedroom to look for something to wear. She didn't have any clothes to wear, so she searched through Joker's things.

She found, in a drawer in the closet, a black tank top. She slid that on, and continued the search. She giggled when he found a pair of Batman boxers. She slid them on and rolled the top down a bit to fit them to her.

She left the bedroom and found herself in the kitchen, she was starving. She rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator. She had decided to just eat a bowl of cereal.

Harley walked into the living area and sat down. She picked up the remote for the TV and turned it on. Every station had coverage of the breakout. They all yammered on about poor Dr. Quinzel. Kidnapped and presumed dead. Well they were right, in a way. That lie was definitely over. She laughed aloud.

She finished her food and was looking for anything else to watch. She heard a noise from the other hallway. She returned her bowl to the kitchen and followed the sound.

There he was, all cleaned up and looking spiffy. He looked up at her and smiled. "Come here pumpkin, I want to show you something." He motioned for her.

She sprang to his side, "What is it Mr. J?" She asked, enjoying being so close to him.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, causing her to giggle. "Look baby, we made the late edition." He said showing her the paper he had been reading.

She looked down and squealed. On the front of the paper was a still frame of her and her Puddin' making their escape. They must have pulled it from the outer security cameras.

He rubbed small circles on her thigh, "Our very first pictures, together." He said. She looked back at the photo and saw a smaller photo at the bottom. This one was of their kiss, blood running down from their lips. Only then did she read the headline. The bold print read 'Victim or accomplice?' She laughed now.

"IT's beautiful, we should have it framed." She said causing Joker to laugh.

"If you like it that much. Consider it done."

She looked at him, amazed to see him so lively, she knew she had made the right choice.

"How does it feel to be free again, Mr. J?" she asked her face gone serious.

"Are you trying to shrink me, Doc?" he asked laughing.

"Just curious. I just feel kinda lost." She said "I don't know what to do with myself." she confessed.

He pulled her face to look at his, "Don't worry about it dollface, Let Mr. J take care of it. I'm working on something as we speak. I will let you know when it's ready." He was getting excited, she could tell. His soft caresses turned to rough ones as he spoke.

"Yes, Puddin'" she said eyes closed, enjoying his rough hands on her.

"Say it again." He demanded.

He looked at him now, "Yes Puddin'." She said again. He growled. Putting his hands on her hips and lifting her over his shoulder. She squealed. He held on to her thighs as she lay over his shoulder. He left the room and walked quickly down the hall. She laughed and squirmed. This earned her a hard swat on her bottom. She laughed.

He pushed open the bedroom door and marched over to the bed. She felt him step up on a raised platform the bed was sitting on. That explained a lot, she thought. She yelped as he tossed her onto the large bed.

She scooted herself back and sat up, daring him to come get her. He growled again, pulling himself slowly up, crawling across the bed at her. She grinned at him. She loved this creature that staked her. That look in his eye, saying he would devour her very soul.

She stood her ground, hard hands a bit behind her, helping to keep her upright on the bed. Her feet planted in front of her. Legs slightly spread.

She watched him as he raked his eyes over her. "Are you scared, Harley?" he asked. The question confused her.

She was terrified, the thought that this would all be a dream. That she would lose him. But scared of him?

"Never." She said aloud. She watched his eyes blaze, not in anger though, the look was much more terrifying than that.

He reached for her, grabbing her ankle. His skin, smooth and rough all at once. He jerked her leg hard. She yelped as she fell backwards. He knelt in front of her. Holding her leg up to his body. He turned to the ankle that he held. His eyes not leaving hers. He nipped at the arch of her foot. She giggled. He nipped harder and she gasped.

He laughed, he lowered her leg, now holding her knee, and reached for the other. He drug her body down to meet his. "Oh Harley, I will hurt you. Need to hurt you. But I can make it good for you. This is me." He said, leaning down, placing his face in front of hers. "If you want me, you have to accept all of me. I can do nice, but I enjoy he pain that leads up to the pleasure."

He leaned in and kissed her mouth, lightly. Nipped her lip, and then soothed it with his tongue. He reached down and grabbed her tank top, pulling it off of her, forcefully. He saw her perfect breasts and frowned. Her dip in the chemicals took away his beautiful mark he had left. She glance down to see what he was looking at.

She smiled. "Go ahead, do it again." She told him. He looked back at her face. The leaned down, first attaching his mouth to just her nipple. Lavishing it with attention. She gasped. The pleasure more intense, her skin felt hypersensitive. He released it, lowering his head, he ran his tongue from the underside of her breast, up and across, the now hard nipple.

She loved this, being able to take their time. She was brought back to herself as he bit down, remarking her with the perfect imprint of his teeth. She looked down and could see the deeper marks had a tiny line of blood forming. She laid her head back on the bed. She wasn't sure she would survive this tryst. But she was willing to risk it.

He moved to lick the other nipple, teasing it to a point. He paused and looked at her. She leaned forward slightly, and told him. "Do it Puddin'."

He sucked in her soft flesh and bit hard, she screamed. She wasn't sure if it was pleasure, or pain. Hell, probably both. She didn't' care she just wanted more.

He chuckled against the skin on her belly. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching him. He looked up at her and smiled. Then kissed a trail from her rib cage to her side, this tickled. She squirmed, and he bit her. "No moving, unless I tell you to." He said. She nodded her compliance and held still.

He kissed from his bite mark on her side to her belly button. She tensed every muscle, she could not move. Would not move until he allowed her to. She kept still. He lifted slightly and pulled down the ridiculous Batman boxers. She didn't move not even to help get the shorts off.

"Good girl." He said, "Lift your legs." She did, just enough to get the shorts off. She almost let them drop, but froze. He smiled. He had almost gotten her. Then without warning, he pounced. He pushed her legs back. Exposing her. He looked at her face and told her, "You do not get to cum this way. Do it and you will be punished."

He licked her, tongue flat and broad. She moaned at the touch. He repeated the action. She was going to cum, consequences be damned.

He found her clit and focused his mouth there, roughly licking. She was so close. "Puddin'?" she begged. He grazed his teeth across the sensitive bud and that did it. She came hard, her body convulsing with the pleasure. He let her come down from her high.

"Harley?" she heard, the tone telling her she was in trouble.

"Yes?" She answered.

"What did Daddy tell you not to do?" he asked.

She blushed, "not to cum." She answered, not looking at him.

He laughed, "Hands and knees." Was all he said.

She reluctantly moved to her hands and knees, her face red from the continued blush. She barely had time to register what he was doing, when his hand came down hard on her ass.

She squeaked. The sound slipping out without her consent. He rubbed the aching globe of her bottom. She had started to relax and enjoy the caress when his hand came down again on the other side. She whimpered, the sting turning hot as he caressed this one. This continued until her ass was cherry red. She was on the verge of tears.

She felt the bed shift as he moved behind her. He released himself from his clothing and prodded at her entrance. She didn't dare move, She couldn't handle and more swats to her backside. She waited, patiently. She heard him say, "Good girl." Then he pushed himself inside her body. She was trying to stay as still as possible. She heard him chuckle behind her. "You can move now." he told her. She bucked her body back to meet his hard thrusts.

He groaned. She felt the sting of her still raw backside as his hips slapped it. The sting pushing along the pleasure. She felt him leave her body and cried out at the loss. He turned her over, and placed himself between her thighs. He slid back into her body easily, she moaned.

He placed his hand on face, cupping her cheek, then lowered it to her neck. He caressed her. It sent little shocks of anticipation through her. She knew what was next. She nodded her consent. His hand closed around her throat.

This took her back to their first touches. She felt her head start to swim, as he fucked her body hard. She was going to cum again, she tried to hold back. Joker leaned in and told her, "it's okay baby you can cum now." She nodded unable to speak.

He could feel her sex gripping him, she was close, so was he. Joker let go of her throat and the rush of oxygen and blood to her head was too much. She bit his shoulder as she exploded around him. The pain of the bite sent him to completion inside her. He collapsed on her small body.

He rolled to the side, pulled her up to his body. His still partially erect dick rubbed her still sore bottom. She loved it. She laid there and fell asleep, wrapped up with the man she loved.

She awoke in the morning, alone. Her heart went into a panicked rhythm. She looked around the room, He was nowhere in here. She got out of bed wincing at the pain. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She had hand shape bruises along her neck, though they looked half healed, that sickly yellow green color. She had what looked like scars on her breasts. She smiled at those. Harley turned and saw her ass was a colorful mix of purple, yellow, and green. She grabbed a t-shirt from the closet and slid it on.

She sneaked into the hallway and looked for her Puddin'. He was where she expected him to be, in his office.

"Morning Mr. J." she said.

"Good Morning, my dear. Are you ready to have some real fun?" he asked nodding to the plans on his desk.

"Always." She said walking in to join him.

* * *

 **The ACE scene was taken almost exactly from the Suicide Squad official novelization. It is a great read, if you haven't read it already I suggest you give it a try. I bought it on amazon for like 8$... SO...This is the end. I hope you all have enjoyed the story. I am currently starting another story, but do not have a title for it yet. Hopefully it will be out in a few days. Thank you everyone who reviewed *hugs and kisses* you guys are the best!**


End file.
